Kill the Reborn
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The being known as the Uncle revives the members of Night Raid as they are reborn, they awaken to a galaxy far, far, away to a time of an Empire and a growing rebellion, but first they need to find each other. No easy task in this situation
1. Chapter 1

**Kill the Rebirth**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Akame Ga Kill and Star Wars Rebels are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: Set between season two and three of SW: Rebels, set five years after the events of the final episode of Akame Ga Kill, the Uncle is an OC character of mine **,** also Sussano, Bulat, and Sheelewill not be in this story, but will be mentioned. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Kill the Reborn**

"Risen and shine, members of night raid" said the Uncle "I know you have died due to your heroic acts in defeating an Empire…..about five years ago! If that is a shock to all of you and yes you are dead….but not for long, all of you is needed once again to help fight an Empire….in a places you are unfamiliar with! The galaxy is chaotic….and balance is needed as the forces of light are alone, but not for long as you are the right people for the right job at the right place. However you must find one another first, you will have your skills as well and may the force be with you."

* * *

 **Planet Naboo**

It is the dead of night in Naboo's capitol of Threed and a storm in brewing as clouds started to form, along with rain is falling. This planet is the home planet of Emperor Sheeve Palpatine who was once the chancellor and then before that a senator of Naboo. However what they don't know is that he is the Sith lord Darth Sidious, rain started to fall upon the buildings as people went inside and a nearby lake bubbles formed to indicate something is coming from the surface and then it had come in a form of a cloaked alien known as a Gungan.

It looked like a newt in which the Gungan looked both was to see the coat is clear and ran off to where he wanted to go; he mostly avoided Imperial storm troopers who are patrolling the streets of the capitol. Of course he tripped over a few things along the way, but he is used to doing that and leaped over a wall as he found himself in a cemetery of the Naboo, it was creepy to come here. However the gungan did not care as he has been coming here for once every year since the rise of the empire and the death of a long time friend.

Former senator Padme Amidalla and former queen of Naboo, the gungan slowly walked to the end of the cemetery as he has come to pay his respects and sees a grave that reads, _here lays Padme Amidalla_ a true champion of peace. Thunder crashed in the background, as the gungan pulled back his hood as it is Jar, Jar Binks who kneeled down and placed a flower nearby her grave, despite the rain a tear rolled down his eye as he does miss her.

"Mesa sorry," muttered Jar, Jar "I'da missa yous all the time and Annie, buts mesa regrets….ina making the clone wars happens, canna yousa forgiva me. Wesa was all fooled by Palpatine," he stayed silent for a moment as his ears picked up a sound of a muffled voice but from where.

Unknown to him a pair of eyes opened up inside the coffin of Padme Amidalla and gasped in which she doesn't know where she is, as darkness surrounded her and knows one thing she needed to get out, right now. With a burst of strength she slammed her clawed fist hard and with that effect blew what was in front of her upwards. Jar, Jar felt the ground shake for a moment, in which he tripped over as dirt, along with the top of the coffin fly upwards into the air and land nearby.

Regaining his footing he can see someone is climbing out of the coffin, could it be. Could it really be Padme is reborn as he lend out a hand, but it is grabbed by a clawed like hand and then something else happened, he is slammed forward right at the wall, in which the person used great strength to do so and Jar, Jar can see her eyes that are glowing, almost cat like as well and she didn't look to happy.

"Padme it's a mesa Jar, Jar Binks," said Jar, Jar

"What are you, where am I and who the fuck is Padme," said the woman

"I am a gungan," said Jar, Jar "And yousa on Naboo, whys yousa in Padme's coffin,"

"The voice told me, I would be reborn," said the woman "What tribe is Naboo?, you better tell me something I was dead and that pisses me off,"

"Mesa tell yousa more," said Jar, Jar "Buts notsa here, Imperials are everywhere,"

"Imperials, Empire" said the woman "Damn it, where did I get myself into and shit I really need to take this crap off, was this Padme really wearing this,"

"Yesa, shea died a long time ago," said Jar, Jar "Whosa yousa be,"

"My name…Leone," said Leone

* * *

 **Planet Seelos**

A old republic tank slowly walks upon the surface of Seelos in which two exiled clones Clone Commando Gregor and Clone Commander Wolff are inside swapping stories in which it is day light outside, however it can soon change due to sand storms and other things as well survival rate is low for any normal person, but clones are bred and trained to survive as its in their programming, although they hated to be called flesh and blood droids as they had their chips removed a long time ago.

They find something to eat soon as large sand worms do dwell here, suddenly the scanners are picking up a life form, Wolff went over to the scanner as Gregor piloted the tank to stop, then headed outside to see something as he rubbed his eyes and blinked in which someone in trooper armor is running towards them and away from one of those sand worms, it looked like a big one too, Gregor too went outside and it cannot be, it is Commander Gree, he too was an exile here on Seelos until he was killed by one of those worms.

Then all of a sudden the person inside the trooper armor turned around and stood it's ground, what they see they couldn't believe as the trooper suddenly held a white trident in hand and threw it at the sand worm that was about to go in for the kill as the trident pierced the skin of the worm right through and it slumped to the ground as it was very much dead and Gregor, along with Wolff know a big catch like that one will keep them fed for awhile now.

"Great job trooper," said Gregor "Oh boy we are going to have a big meal tonight,"

"Gree is that you," asked Wolff "I thought you were dead,"

"That's not my name," said the man who took his helmet off

Both clones see a young man with green hair, but it's not commander Gree it's someone else they don't know and pointed their weapons at him as the young man put his hands up.

"Whoa! Take it easy guys," said the man "I work up in this armor and I have been wandering around for days,"

"Gree died a long time ago," said Wolff "How do we know this isn't some imperial trick,"

"Really I died some time ago too," said the man "Then a voice spoke to me and here I am on….where ever this place is,"

"What's your name kid?" asked Gregor "And you're on planet Seelos,"

"Lubbok is my name," said Lubbok

* * *

 **Planet Felucia**

The blazing sunlight beamed down upon the surface of the jungle world known as Felucia as it is considered an untamed and dangerous world, which it is ripe with just about anything that could kill a person, however there are many aliens that live here to farm or get away from things like the Empire, dangerous predators also dwell in a planet like this and in the past it has the staging area for several clone wars campaigns in which old republic and separatist equipment lay wasted on the surface of the planet itself.

An explosion is heard in the background and also in the distance a puff of smoke is seen like a mushroom cloud, laser fire is echoing everywhere as a small group of people are running away lead by a man with a shaven head, a beard and some type of armor, they exchanged laser fire with Imperial storm troopers as they are followed by an AT-AT as it slowly follows them and fired a shot as two of the men he had with them were incinerated in the blast. This man is a extremist named Saw Gerrera

Saw had smiled in satisfaction that the Imperial base has been destroyed, which it's good, but he is losing people as the Imperials are hopping mad and launched a large walker known as an AT-AT, they had to get to their own ship and fast, taking cover as he fired back at the storm troopers along with his people as well. They know they have nothing powerful to take the walker known as the AT-AT in which they used all the explosives to take out the Imperial base and also a Star Destroyer is slowly coming to their location.

Its shadow will engulf everyone, and then suddenly there is some kind of noise followed by what they see a thin stream of energy that is heading right towards the AT-AT and strikes the front of the walker as it explodes and behind it as well. It falls to the ground hard; the moment of shock occurred between both sides however the Star destroyer is the real threat as its shadow looms closer and closer.

"Hey don't stand there keep moving," said a female voice out of no where "I will cover you,"

"Against a star destroyer," said Saw "Are you crazy,"

"That thing is pissing me off already," said the female voice "I'll take it out, just keep those assholes busy"

Saw sees someone kneeling on top of hill and is holding some kind of large sniper rifle, but couldn't make it out who as the person is a female wearing some sort of garments and he noticed for only a moment upon the hip of her, what looks like a Jedi light saber, impossible a Jedi with a sniper rifle. He focused his attention on the Imperial storm troopers as he and his men fire back.

Once again they are surprised as the person who has the sun at their back fired the sniper rifle again, only this time with greater force in which a powerful shot headed right towards the bridge of the Imperial star destroyer and the Imperial officer who is in command of the star destroyer only watched in horror as he along with the bridge are incinerated in the impact blast.

Saw and his men watch as the Imperial star destroyer falls to the surface below and explodes on impact, then after that he does quick work of the Imperial storm troopers and then finally he and his men gathered to see a mysterious person walk towards them. Dressed like a Twi'lek, but not a twi'lek and strapped to her back is a large sniper rifle, he is impressed.

"Nice shot," said Saw "But why are you dressed like a Twi'lek,"

"How the hell should I know," said the woman "I was dead some time ago, but I wake up to a place I never been to before in a shallow grave and wearing this crap, along with some kind of energy sword,"

"That is a weapon of a Jedi," said Saw

"Don't know, don't care what it is," said the woman "This fucking place is pissing me off,"

"You're on Felucia," said Saw "And what is your name, you want to join me to fight the Empire,"

"This place is a shit hole," said the woman "Sure why not, I am a genius sniper after all and my name is Mine,"

* * *

 **Stygeon Prime**

The Imperial prison is still active as it has a few prisoners and of course it houses the body of a dead Jedi named Luminara in cryo-stasis in which the trick had worked in taking down many Jedi who thought she was alive only to be struck down by an Inquisitor or formally known as the Grand Inquisitor, who was here and took on two Jedi only for them to learn the truth and escaped. The prison is still in use and will have more prisoners soon like rebels for example in a place like this.

It has been decided that the body of the Jedi known as Luminara is no longer any use and it will be properly be disposed of, considering the word is out there that she is no longer alive and that trick won't work again. So now some storm troopers are headed towards the cell that houses her body in which an Inquisitor known as second brother and is a male Umbran who is walking with a gentleman's cane along with a top hat as she looks like a dapper gentleman, however appearances can be deceiving.

A couple of troopers go inside the cell and find the cryo coffin is still there, but they get a closer look and wipe away the cold fog that formed upon the glass they see a face, but it's not her, but a young man and suddenly his eyes opened, then an armor formed as it broke apart in which the armored person then used a staff to kill the troopers and their screams are heard outside of the cell as other storm troopers swarmed in only to find them selves under attack and killed as well in which the armored person goes into the hallway and is confronted by the Inquisitor.

"Well for a droid you seem efficient," said second brother "I am the Inquisitor and you shouldn't have come, but it doesn't matter you are dead whoever you are,"

"Then let's find out," growled the man "I don't know where the voice sent me or why I am dressed in this crap, you are in my way,"

A burst of anger the armored man landed a fast punch that sent the Inquisitor flying down the corridor and hit the door on impact with a sickening thud sound. The inquisitor got himself up and ignited his blade, and then with a burst of speed the armored man pierced the chest of the Inquisitor as blood splattered all around by using a spear weapon that went through his body and on the other side of the door.

"My name is Tatsumi," said the man "Remember it," he withdraws the spear weapon as the door opens to see more storm troopers have come "And the rest of you, are all in my way," he yelled as he charges at them.

* * *

 **Planet Lothal**

The planet Lothal is still under the thumb of the Empire as Imperial star destroyers can be seen in the skies and Imperial storm troopers patrol the streets of certain cities of Lothal including the capitol of the planet itself, however the people are used to this and went about their business despite what has transpired on Lothal in knowing the Empire rules with fear

In the farming plains of Lothal a small contingent of Imperial troops are using a troop tank and several speeders are heading towards a farm home stead in which the Empire wants something they either buy it or take it by force as the Imperial officer wants an answer and an answer right now. He can see the owners of the farm coming out to wait for them.

The troop tank stops as the Imperial gray clad officer walked out as he is escorted by several Imperial storm troopers who are armed with blasters, the farmers trembled in fear, but stand their ground as it is their lands in which they worked hard over the years to keep it, the male farmer refused to sell his hand and now it seems the Empire has come by force to take it.

"Now are you going to sell or else," said the Imperial officer

"No, these are our lands," said the farmer "We worked hard for it,"

"Have it your way," said the Imperial officer

He motioned for the gunner to target the home stead of the farmers, but suddenly the cannons are sliced in half that took everyone by surprise and standing there over all of them is a woman wearing robes and a metal sword, who's eyes are glowing red and her facial expression didn't look to happy at all.

"Leave these people alone," said the woman

"Get her, blast her," said the Imperial officer

The Imperial storm troopers fired their blasters at the woman and she leaped up in the air and corkscrewed around as her blade chopped off the head of one of the troopers, blood splattered on the landscape as she flipped forward upon two more as she made three slashes cutting them up to pieces, then a storm trooper grabbed her in which she arched her body in an awkward position as her legs twisted his neck as a hard snap is heard and then flipping towards another one.

Two storm troopers used speeders as their advantage as she twirled her sword around and sliced into the speeder as it along with the trooper were killed in the explosion, she then is under fire as she moves from left to right quickly as she sliced the other trooper in half on the torso. Two of the drivers of the tank transport came out and tried to shoot her only to be cut down quickly. The only Imperial left is the officer and is shooting his blaster pistol at her.

She sliced off his hand, blood splattered on the ground as his hand lays there and then she grabbed him by the collar as she slammed him to the tank several times as he is trembling in fear and wondered what kind of person is this, she rolled back her hood to show she has black hair and a cold demeanor.

"You'll never win against the Empire," said the officer "Surrender now, a transmission already been sent, rebel scum"

"Too bad you won't live to tell about it," said the woman

The woman just drives his sword into his chest as he dies on the spot as she straps her weapon to her back to go over to the farmers to check if they are ok and they look scared, but they appear to be fine.

"He's right you know," said the male farmer "The Empire will come here again and in greater number, thank you by the way,"

"Your welcome…..do you know where am I," said the woman "I seemed to be lost,"

"You're on Lothal," said the male farmer "A planet in the outer rim,"

"Guess I would end up somewhere," said the woman

"I like to ask what is your name," said the female farmer

"Akame is my name," said the woman "Do you have anything to eat,"

* * *

 **Planet Tattooie**

The desert climate is harsh and ruthless to anyone that would want to live here, a couple of small cities are on the planet itself and those places are a hive of scum and villainy, as this planet is owned by one of the hutt clans Jabba the Hutt who lives in his own palace and rarely ever leaves. A sand storm picks up, along with the hot sun is ruthless on this day, but it is night time and it can be worse as a mysterious person wanders in the desert in which off in the distance there is a home stead, she is wearing clothing that is not hers and found a hood to wear as well.

She didn't know where she is as she pressed on looking for civilization or anything for that matter, but unknown to her several people are watching and found their next target as they are sand people, the hooded woman felt something is wrong and glanced around as she is surrounded, her ability won't do any good at all. Suddenly there is a strange noise echoing in the background as the sand people flee in terror in which they know something is coming.

After that a hooded male came walking towards her in which she braced for a fight, but found none as he held his hand in a calm manner, but she is still tense in knowing the last thing she recalled is dying by having her arm cut off followed by her head, after that nothing until a voice told her she would be reborn and she had dug herself out of some shallow grave, then wandering away in not knowing which direction she has taken, she had never been to the desert before and now here she is.

"Are you ok," asked the man "Do you need help,"

"I am lost," said the woman "Guess I do now, thanks I think in scaring them off,"

"They'll be back," said the man "Come I will take you to my place, so we can talk,"

"Your not going to do anything funny are you," said the woman "As I am a attractive woman,"

No," said the man with a chuckle "I am too old for that, and what would your name be. I'm Ben Kenobi,"

"Chelsea is my name," said the woman

* * *

 **Planet Degobath**

From inside a hut in the swamp a woman groans as she is slowly waking up as her eye can see she is in a place she has never been to before and the smell of food in the air very real, the last thing she remembered is drawing her last breath as she died considering her life span was shorten to only a few years in which she only used her organic imperial arm and she can still feel she has robotic arm, however getting one good look of herself her clothing is different for some reason.

What did this voice wanted and she can breathe again knowing she is alive, but where she is and how long she had been here, she glanced at the window to indicate she is in a swamp and it is raining outside as well.

"Awaken you have," said a voice from her right "Few visitors I have seen,"

She noticed a small green creature with big eyes and bat like years hobbling towards her, is it some kind of danger beast, no this is something else and more intelligent however she got a sense this thing has seen much battle by the looks of him and appears to be old, very old. Along with being tired as well.

"Who are you," asked the woman "And where am I,"

"Questions you have," said the creature "Sensed something in the force I did, found you laying there I did. My home it is, Degobath the planet it is on and what be your name is, Yoda is I,"

"My name…. Najenda," said the woman "Do you always talk like that,"

Yoda just chuckled.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Kill the Adventure:Leone

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 2

 **Kill the Adventure: Leona**

* * *

AN: These will be separate adventures and don't worry they'll be meeting the Rebels in future chapters.

Leone found her self on a planet called Naboo as the sky is different than she is used to seeing, it is thundering and raining, she remembered dying in the streets as she had died from her wounds in the final battle, she didn't know how long it was since she had died and a voice had resurrected her, to fight another Empire, an empire that expands beyond the heavens and besides her in a creature with a funny accent named Jar Jar.

"Wesa gotta go," said Jar, Jar "Mesa know a place to hide, if yousa want answers,"

"Ok fine," said Leone "If you're leading me into a trap I will kill you myself,"

"Mesa understand," said Jar, Jar

Before they could fully get away in which they look around the corner to see a patrol of Imperial storm troopers as Leone wondered why are they dressed like that and what is that odd looking machine, it has long legs and large head, it wasn't an AT-AT it is a AT-ST, Jar Jar pointed the other way towards the water as Leone got the general understanding of what he means, she noticed she has her Imperial arms and a smile formed upon her lips she'll use it to take these guys out.

"Go on ahead," said Leone "I will follow you,"

"Yousa can't take them on," said Jar Jar "Theysa have an AT-ST,"

"Relax I got this, now go," said Leone

Jar, Jar sneaks away as that smile upon on her lips never changed and does have her imperial arms in which she activates and leaps high along with fast in the air and then with both of her closed fists, she came slamming down hard upon the AT-ST with a clang sound that brought it down in a hurry as it's legs collapsed under the pressure in being hit hard and the Imperial storm troopers glance to see a cat like woman standing over them and she has red eyes, before they fire their weapons Leone goes on the attack.

She kicked one of them in the chest as he goes flying into the wall in fact several walls, using her cat like reflexes she flipped up in the air and landed feet first on another one as a sickening snapping sound is heard and her clawed hand tore off the head of the storm trooper as blood is all over the place. She moved quickly as they fired their blasters at her, she punched one of them in the face as his neck is broken.

Leone then pounced hard on the last two in which they didn't stand a chance and oh boy she felt a trill of killing them in which she hasn't killed in a long time, two of the drivers of the AT-ST tried to escape, but she was going to have none of that as she instantly killed them. She snorted at these Imperials, boy they rely on too much of whatever they used to fire at her, she sees Jar, Jar near the shore and some sort of vehicle on the water.

Jar Jar looked over at the carnage he had seen the Leone woman did and noted she is not one to mess with, in which he sees her using the blood of the Imperial storm troopers to draw some sort of symbol and unknown to him it is the symbol of Night Raid in showing respect to her old team if anyone them are alive or not and remembered them all, she'll drink to their memories later.

The hatch to the vehicle opened as Jar, Jar got in and so did she as the vehicle Jar, Jar controls dives underwater and she had to admit it is impressive in which she has never been underwater before, as she sees a lot of fish and a city up ahead, but Jar, Jar isn't going there as the Empire will learn eventually he was there nearby Padme's grave and controls the sub to go to a different direction.

"So where are we going?" asked Leone

"Old place, of mesa friend Padme," said Jar, Jar "No usea anymore to anyone,"

"Good idea," said Leone

* * *

 **Varykino: Beach house**

The sun has submerged from the waters as it approaches a beach house that is on shore and looks abandoned, however it still looks beautiful as ever and Jar, Jar used the controls to park it nearby the beach and as the hatch opened he stepped out as he tripped over himself, he hated being clumsy and Leone just giggled a little bit at him being clumsy and perhaps she won't kill him after all.

She noticed how beautiful this island is and followed Jar, Jar to a beach house as she liked the beach. Jar, Jar opened the door that had been boarded up and then going inside as Leone noted that her clothing is of a dead woman and wondered if there is any clothing inside of this place and walked inside as well. She is amazed how clean this place is despite no one is around.

"Did this Padme used to come here?" asked Leone

"Uh-huh, mesa remembers that she liked this place," said Jar Jar "A quiet placa, yousa can finda clothing heres,"

"Good," said Leone "I can finally take this crap off; it's not my style,"

"What's uh, your story," said Jar Jar

"It's a long one believe me," said Leone "Let me guess you have a long one as well,"

So she began!

* * *

 **Imperil starship: the Executor**

 **Hours later**

An Imperial officer walked from out of the elevator and on the bridge of the Executor, first he noticed another officer being dragged away by Imperial storm troopers to note the man is dead, due to suffocation and he gulped as he walked to the opposing figure upon the bridge of the Executor, he is dressed in black like a droid in fact his armor is droid like and a black cape, his breathing is echoing in the background as the figure has his back turned and staring out into space. The imperial officer stops and stands attention.

"Lord Vader," said the officer

"Yes commander what is it," asked Vader

"We have intelligence report from," said the officer "Naboo stating there has been an incident,"

"Incidents do not concern me Commander," said Vader "Do not waste my time,"

"I assure you my lord it is not time wasting," said the officer "The reports state that several storm troopers are dead near the cemetery of Naboo, including the grave site of one former senator of Naboo Padme Amidalia which was disturbed,"

"WHAT?" growled Vader

The officer squirmed in fear as Vader turned around used a force choke and then a force throw to slam him to the wall as the officer was stuck to the wall as Vader walked over and his breathing is heavy and the officer trembled in fear along with sweating and peeing in his pants as the other bridge officers are used to seeing this.

"Tell me more now," said Vader

"Like I said the grave site of former senator of Naboo was disturbed," said the officer "The investigators noticed something strange about it,"

"And what would that be for your sake," said Vader

"The grave was dug out from within the ground as if the former senator came back to life," said the officer

"Impossible," said Vader and then thought _could it be, Padme has been brought back to life_

"I cannot say my lord," said the officer, "One AT-ST was destroyed as well with the Imperial patrol as the investigators found a symbol written in blood,"

"Anything else," said Vader

"A few eyewitnesses spotted a gungan and a woman fleeing the scene, after that they disappeared," said the officer

Darth Vader pondered on this for a moment and let go of the grip on the officer as the officer got up, but he is still scared of the dark lord and his breathing can be heard all around.

"Get back to your duties," said Vader

"Yes my lord," said the officer

The officer walked away in a hurry as Vader smiled under his mask for a moment and then frowned, then turning towards the bridge staring out of the window.

"Helm set a course for Naboo," said Vader "Now."

The officers obeyed in which they worked the controls, moments later the flag ship of Darth Vader enters hyper space and its location is Naboo.

* * *

 **Varykino: Beach house**

Both Jar, Jar Binks and Leone swapped stories for several hours in detailing their lives like night raid, the clone wars, the empire, the Jedi and all of that in which the both of them found their stories. Along the way Leone found yellow colored clothing that she had once worn and ditched the clothing that this Padme once used on the floor.

"Damn, so the clone wars was nothing but a lie," said Leone "And you say there is a building rebellion going on, why take so fucking long,"

"Mesa knows the timesa right," said Jar Jar "Yousa wish to join, mesa have no powa anymore, just muy, muy life now,"

"This world is nice and all," said Leone "But where would I go to join or ask to join,"

"Mesa know Bail," said Jar Jar "Hesa part of rebels anda on Alderaan, I dosa have a small ship to take you there,"

"Good," said Leone "I can't wait to pound more Imperial flesh,"

"I willsa contacta him," said Jar, Jar "So he's know wesa cumming,"

* * *

 **Planet Naboo**

The Imperial starship the Executor drops out of hyper space, above orbit of the planet of Naboo as Darth Vader lord of the sith stares upon the planet Naboo as he can remember the planet all to well and now he is here once again, he will do everything in his power if Padme is alive to protect her even if he has to betray his master as he won't let her die, not a second time. He clutched his fist in anger in knowing it won't happen again.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. Kill the boredom:Lubbok

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 3

 **Kill the boredom: Lubbok**

* * *

 **Planet Seelos**

Lubbok who had awaken from a long sleep in which he was dead and the last thing he remembered he was falling in the air, he had used his trump card of his Imperial arms and then nothing as he felt his body being pierced by something sharp as it was his own Imperial arms that killed him. Once he had woken or reborn in a place he had never been to inside an armor that wasn't his as the two guys who almost look alike called him Gree and the voice told him he would be reborn, fight an Empire and help a rebellion.

No pressure right, so he boarded the metal vehicle that almost looked like a danger beast and he had killed a danger beast that was very huge like a worm, as it lays there and the hyperactive one seemed cool enough, while the other one didn't look so trusting at all as his hand is upon a weapon of some sorts, Lubbok just smiled and wondered if there is any women around to meet with. However he really needed to take this armor off, the only thing he has with him is his imperial arms and he is naked under this armor.

"How come you guys look alike," asked Lubbok

"Were clones," said Gregor "Nice job catching the worm, we're going to eat well, I'm Gregor,"

"Were we're cloned from a human named Jango Fett," said Wolff "I'm Wolff by the way, there was another clone named Rex, but he is off helping the rebels fight the Empire,"

"Just male clones," said Lubbok "What no female clones of this Jango guy,"

"Uh….I really don't know," said Gregor "I think General Malsestro's clone Commander was female,"

"She was a female, Boxx was her name," said Wolff "Don't know what happened to the General or Boxx after the war, see we clones are retired from service now."

"Cool," said Lubbok "Now this planet Seelos have any towns or cities,"

"Just one," said Gregor "I do recall its still there….I think, but it is better to be out here,"

"So what's the deal with you kid," said Wolff "and that weird device you got,"

"It's my Imperial arms," said Lubbok "Long story, so you guys must have a long story as well,"

"Oh yeah we got woppers all right," said Gregor "Will blow your mind,"

"Got you beat as I got a few myself," said Lubbok

For the whole hour Lubbok goes on about his life as rich kid to a important merchant, then seeing her his crush for the first time and getting up to the ranks in the Imperial army, then going on and on about her of course then he joined Night Raid a team of assassins, he goes on and on about their adventures until right up to the point of his death, that made the clones give him a strange look as if he is crazy.

The clones talk about the various aspects of the war, fighting along side the Jedi and being in many battles, of course Wolff talked more about order 66 who he was forced to follow orders by some chip in his head that Lubbok sees a scar on his bald head, then they talked about Kamino and along with that how the Republic became the empire and the Emperor decreed that the clone army was no longer any use and was left to rot. Then of course how they ended up here as Gregor has been here on the planet for the longest.

"So is there any way to get off of this world," said Lubbok

"Not unless there is a shuttle and last time I checked we don't have any," said Gregor "And Wolff was a bad pilot anyway,"

"I accidentally crashed my shuttle," said Wolff "Don't ask,"

"Man I wish I can kill this boredom," said Lubbok "Do you guys have any extra clothes that I could use, this armor looks stupid and slow,"

"We do," said Wolff

"Hey Wolff I got an idea and it's a crazy one too," said Gregor

"Like what?" asked Wolff

"Contact the Empire," said Gregor "And tell them some false story like Jedi or something, so basically they'll investigate and send a shuttle with those storm troopers….heh those guys are a joke and man I want to fight something right about now,"

"Not a bad idea," said Lubbok "However I never piloted a shuttle before,"

"Why not," said Wolff "I am hungry for a fight and Rex is out there fighting the Empire, besides we still have that Astromech droid r4-g9, and then let's do this, the other boys are nearby so they are itching for a fight as well"

Wolff just to the communications console and sends a false message by way of an Imperial frequency.

* * *

 **Nearby System: Imperial base**

The Imperials are hard at work like always in which the Commander of the base was bored out of his mind and wished something happened, but he knows his duties are to the empire and the base isn't rather large, only a small one with a small battalion of Imperial storm troopers which itself is efficient enough to handle any situation

"Sir," said one of them "We are getting a message from planet Seelos stating a rebel cell is establishing a base there, order,"

"Hmm? Interesting," said the commander "Have two squads investigate and report back what they find,"

"Yes sir," said the officer as he went to carry out the order

Two heavily armed squads of Storm troopers boarded the shuttle on the space dock and then the shuttle rises up in the air and takes off in the sky then in orbit above the planet itself and then going into hyper space to get to the planet Seelos.

* * *

 **Planet Seelos**

The Imperial shuttle carrying to squads of storm troopers arrived at the planet and head down of where the coordinates of the transmission, the storm troopers weapons are primed and ready, then the shuttle lands and the ramp opens as the two squads storm out of from the shuttle, they look around a first as there is nothing there, but then someone whistled and appeared a young man with green hair and wearing odd clothing.

"Hey guys can you surrender the shuttle now," said Lubbok

"Is he kidding," said one trooper

"Or stupid for that matter," said another trooper

"Just blast him anyway he looks like rebel scum," said another trooper

One of them was about to do that a shot is fired out of no where that strikes the chest of one of the troopers and then a loud cry was heard in the background FOR THE REPUBLIC, then out of no where dozens of clone troopers appeared in every direction.

"Guess you guys didn't listen," said Lubbok "Oh well too bad,"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	4. Kill the Escape:Tatsumi

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 4

 **Kill the Escape:Tatsumi**

* * *

 **Planet: Stygeon Prime**

Having just confronted a weirdo he had never seen before and in a place he has never been before Tatsumi was confused at the moment, the voice told him he was reborn and in a place he has never been before along with fighting an Empire, it made no sense to him whatsoever. He is wearing the encursion armor and remembered the side effect, as he thought about it for a moment, but a voice in his mind replied _that has been changed you will learn more_ it was the same voice he heard and now he is confronted by white armored men who are holding strange weapons.

They were firing at him and Tatsumi wasn't holding back as he used his spear weapon to strike them down as he noted that their shots did no damage upon his encursio armor, standing there for a moment as the bodies of the storm troopers were carved up to pieces as the pieces of them are scattered all around, he glared at the clothes he is wearing in which there women's robes, ugh he really need a change of clothing, he needed answers, he needed an escape and escape to right now…but where?

Could the others be alive as the voice had mentioned the others, he knew next to nothing about well just about everything at the moment and remembered the good times with his friends from Night Raid, could it be that big bro Bulat is reborn as well, or maybe not. He was getting a flash back of memories that is not his own, a woman with green skin and holding a strange blade….name, name, Luminara was her name and a place as he flashed back to her death….being struck down, also another name Barriss.

Tatsumi can't think about that now as he can hear a sound in a background like an alarm and metal doors being closed slowly, dashing forward by slicing door after door in which he is another section and those white clad people again with their strange weapons, only this time they are with by black clad people in armor, who seemed to be holding someone hostage or a prisoner of some sorts, he doesn't even know who is it. He will lend a hand to help out.

"Halt droid," said the storm trooper "In the name of the empire,"

"I not a droid you jackass," said Tatsumi "Your all in my way,"

Using the encursio armor he went in full speed and rammed his fist into one of those black clad people in which it broke apart and then went on to attack by using his speed and power to outflank and out maneuver them, he is tearing them up to pieces without a second thought, as the prisoner looked on in shock and blood started to spill everywhere, along with body parts that are flown all around. Then finally it was done and they're dead, he should be tired, but he never had this much endurance before.

"Hey you alright," said Tatsumi

"You seem very ruthless for a droid," said the man

"You dumb ass do I look like a droid to you," said Tatsumi as his armor faded away

"No, you look like a nurse," said the man "Or a very bad cross dresser,"

"Oh come on," said Tatsumi Looking at himself, "it wasn't my fault I was reborn into a body that wasn't my own,"

"So who are you?" asked Tatsumi

"Lando Calrissian," said Lando

"Tatsumi is my name," he said "How come you're here,"

"Well I was smuggling something that was of value and of course I am on my way to meet a friend of mine for a game of cards," said Lando

"You have a way to get out of here," said Tatsumi

"I do, indeed I do fastest ship in the galaxy," said Lando "It's in space port, but I need a distraction which it's behind this door and guarded by Imperial troops,"

"Fine I'll do it, guess I get the hard work," said Tatsumi as he activated his armor and released Lando

Before Tatsumi does anything else he uses the blood of the dead to draw a symbol upon the wall as it is the symbol of Night Raid, the plan is to get out of this place and find the others, he understood this galaxy could be large too large to find as he recalled the memories of Luminara. Having freed Lando as he hacked a console to open the doors and the doors opened slowly as he is ready and now that they are fully open he sees what is before him.

"That's your ship," said Tatsumi "It looks like a piece of junk,"

"Hey don't insult the merchandise," said Lando

Tatsumi snorted as he sees those white clad men again in which there are a lot of them, along with two long legged things he had never seen before and also flying things he also never had seen before. He jumped forward right at one of those machines as they fired upon the ground and used his spear weapon to slice the legs of one of them as it fell down and exploded followed by what he does next as he used his spear weapon to pierce the cockpit glass of the long legged thing in which he killed the pilots as blood spattered all around.

 _These idiots can't even fight_ though Tatsumibut a voice in the back of his mind replied _be mindful my friend_ he ruthlessly kept on attacking these white clad men as Lando moved into cover and once he found an opening he got into his space ship and took care of two storm troopers who were inside as he went for the main forward gun and fired a barrage of shots that mowed down the rest of the storm troopers. Lando walked from out the ship with a smile upon his face.

"Not bad," said Tatsumi

"Come on, before more arrive," said Lando "We'll use my ship the falcon to escape,"

AN: I know Han has the falcon by the time of Star Wars: A new hope, but that is two years from now and in the movie timeline.

"I'm coming," said Tatsumi as he makes his encursio armor vanish

He followed Lando inside and headed to what is seems like a place where everything is flashing as Lando sat in a chair and went to activate the controls, Tatsumi sat down as well and watched as it rises in the air and leaves what was behind them like a prison as the Falcon goes higher and higher in the sky until finally reaching orbit above planet and leaves the planet itself into open space.

There was a strange noise as Tatsumi frowned and Lando sighed a bit in which they can see from the cockpit of the Falcon a large gray like thing appeared right out of thin as he is puzzled by how nasty it looks and weird as well. Lando knew what it is and turned to Tatsumi.

"It's an Imperial star destroyer," said Lando "And they launched tie fighters,"

"Uh…we need to get out of here," said Tatsumi

"Great idea as putting in the coordinates of the hyper drive takes a few minutes," said Lando "I need cover fire and shoot down those tie-fighters,"

Ok, then where are we going," said Tatsumi

"Zeltros," said Lando "Best place in the galaxy for a vacation, Empire doesn't go there and now get to the main top gun,"

"Where," asked Tatsumi

"Up, follow the lights," said Lando

"Got it," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi leaves the cockpit as he can hear echoing of noises in the background coming from the outside of the ship followed by the shaking of the falcon itself and then following the lights he came upon a chair with a pair of twin tubes and so he sat there as the controls were strange to him, a voice in the back of his mind _Use the force_ using the memories of Luminara he can see those weird buzzing things known as tie-fighters are shooting and so he is firing back in which he missed several times and so he got angry over that and kept on firing, until he shoots one down.

"I got one," said Tatsumi

"Don't get cocky kid," said Lando "We'll be going shortly,"

Lando used his piloting skills to avoid being shot at by the Tie-fighters and the Imperial star destroyer as it won't be easy to escape as he needed a few minutes more to escape and the star destroyer draws closer to the Falcon in which it will use it's tractor beam to capture them.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	5. Kill the joining:Mine

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 5

 **Kill the joining:Mine**

* * *

 **Planet Felucia**

Mine was pissed off beyond belief as she was once dead and now she is alive in a place she had never been too called Felucia that looked weird, she has her imperial arms weapon pumpkin and noticed the clothing she is wearing, her breasts looked very firm like Akame's and she could almost smile in which Chelsea would be the flat one now and she watched in satisfaction in which she shot down that large triangle ship in the sky, along with taking down those white clad people in armor that looked stupid.

"I have to get to my shuttle," said Saw "Can you cover us,"

"You got it," said Mine

Saw and is crew is making their way towards the shuttle in which Mine then uses her pumpkin weapon as twin machine guns and fires upon those white clad men who are firing upon them, then one of those white clad men fired a cannon weapon at her in which the missile streaks out towards her, then if she acted on instinct she used her hand to stop the missile in mid-air, _what the hell! What is that?_ She thought in the back of her mind a voice replied _the force_ , then with a wave of her hand the missile was sent right back at those white clad men and it exploded.

"Ok get on board we're leaving," said saw

"I'm on my way," said Mine

Mine is not a fast runner, but once again she is acting on instinct as if she is running fast and headed towards an object that is floating there for a moment, in which she jumps on board and the doors closed, Mine felt like she was a little out of place with the bald guy and his armored people. It was down right weird and she looked out the window as the vehicle is being controlled by someone else as the scene changed from the place she is on to blackness, then after that a blue wave was propelling the vehicle forward.

"So where are we going," asked Mine

"The base on Jedha," said Saw "From there we can swap stories and where in the galaxy you got a weapon like that,"

"I don't give a shit," said Mine "Guess you're an expert in fighting an Empire,"

"Yeah, well there is that," said Saw

* * *

 **Planet Jedha**

The shuttle came out of hyper space above the planet Jedha as it descended into the atmosphere of the planet and it passed by some sort of city, in which it also passed by several statues of robed people in which the back of Mine's mind told her _Jedi_ as a flood of memories she recalled these Jedi and a person, a person that Mine was reborn from as the name Aayla Secure did not ring a bell and Mine glanced at her clothing in wondering this Aayla had worn this before she died and finally the shuttle touched down near an area as several armed people are waiting for them.

She did wonder if they have anything in pink regarding clothing, but by the looks of what she is wearing, it will have to do for now. Mine got out with Saw and the others in which they headed inside of this place as there are various of people inside in which by the looks of them have seen battle as well and Saw motioned for Mine to follow him to the conference room as this place does, once they got there he sat down and so did Mine as well in which she put her Imperial arms along her side for a moment.

"Now, who are you and where are you from," asked Saw

"Well for starters I am not from around here or anywhere," said Mine "And the name's Mine, this is my story,"

Mine talked about her life, including being member of Night Raid a team of assassins, along with adventures and Imperial arms in which she mentioned pumpkin, then telling him how she died and then waking up in a shallow grave, wandering the jungle and then finding Saw's team to help out.

"Not bad at all," said Saw "Fighting an Empire and that weapon of yours is bonded to you, makes no sense you died and then come back to life,"

"Yeah well," said Mine "Not like I asked for it, but hey I will do what I can to help you take down your Empire,"

"There not my Empire," growled Saw "The Empire was once the Republic, ok now here is my story,"

Saw goes on to tell about his life in which he is born on Onderon, which his sister was still around and of course Onderon is or was part of the separatist alliance during the clone wars, as he took part in the battle to liberate his home planet and of course his sister died as Mine noticed he is sad about that. When the Empire had risen, Onderon was conquered and under control of the Empire, even since he has been fighting the Empire in which he is part of a Rebel faction.

"Interesting," said Mine "So why did it take so long for the people of the Galaxy, to finally understand the Empire is evil,"

"The Empire rules by fear," said Saw "Night Raid I like the name of that team,"

"Were part of the Revolutionary Army," said Mine "So who is my next target,"

Whoa! Easy there, you'll get one," said Saw "Soon, just relax for now."

"This Empire you mentioned pisses me off even more," said Mine "And I don't know if my friends are alive,"

"If we hear anything we will let you know," said Saw

"Hey Saw," said one of the men

"Yeah," said Saw

"We got word that a Imperial governor will be showing up tonight in Jedha City," said the man

"See you have a new target Mine," said Saw "The Empire has a presence on this planet, so make your shot count,"

"Good my trigger finger is itching," said Mine "As I am a genius sniper and do you have any clothes in pink,"

"Nope, afraid not," said Saw "You make due with what you got,"

"Give me a name, location of the target and it will be done," said Mine

"I like your attitude." said Saw

* * *

 **Jedha City**

An Imperial ship flies in the night sky towards Jedha city and then lands upon the small space port in which a ramp is lowered and Imperial storm troopers first come out, watching from a vantage point and hidden away is Mine as her pumpkin Imperial arms is ready to take down another target as she has been given of a location of when and where, as she looked at the scope to see those white armored idiots coming out and a gray clad officer is on the bottom ramp.

Then six black armored men came out next in which standing in the middle while walking is the Imperial governor, a bald male as he looked like an aristocrat she hated those types, always with their noses in the air and she had taken down several when she was alive at the time back when she worked for Night Raid, then the Imperial governor stopped in front of the Imperial officer, as they shook hands.

Determination showed upon her face, she didn't hesitated or breathed as Mine pulled back on the trigger and fired.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	6. Kill the Injustice:Akame

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 6

 **Kill the Injustice:Akame**

* * *

 **Planet Lothal**

Akame's life has never been an easy one in which she doesn't remember her parents, however she does remember her sister and how the both of them were assassins in the Empire until she decided not to kill for them anymore considering it is a corrupt and joined the Revolutionary Army which he is or was a part of Night Raid for it was led by the boss known as former general in the Empire, going on adventures and of course remembering Tatsumi for she had grown fond of him and he promised he would survive.

She remembered well how he died saving the people, such a noble act and that promise was broken, however in the end she killed general Esdeath by using her trump card of her Imperial arms, after that in which the emperor was executed a new day was formed for the people, however by using her Imperial arms trump card she was slowly dying and went off on her own to make sure there were no new threats to the new system, she remembered dying as she died at the former headquarters of Night Raid.

After that nothing until a voice told her, she would be needed again to fight an Empire, an Empire that is not the one she is used to see. Weapons and weird machines in which the likes that would topple an army in no time, she had saved the farmers from this Empire and she had asked for food in which she does eat a lot despite her beautiful appearance, she needed to know more about this Empire and this world they call Lothal. She noticed the sky is different and she does have her sword.

Her sword which killed them already and showed no remorse for their deaths, Akame cleaned off the blood from her sword and noticed the clothing she is wearing, clothing that is not her own and looked very baggy, she did liked the long cloak and made some alterations in a way to give her more speed. She had found another object on her as she had activated it once she was reborn in a place that in the back of her mind told her _Jedi Temple_ a flood of memories showed her what these Jedi are.

She had to admit these Jedi are very noble and so after leaving the farmers in which the farmers decided to hide from the Empire as their place is not safe. However she did left behind a symbol, a symbol written in blood and that symbol is of Night Raid, the voice did mention the others would be reborn, but where are they? Are they here on this place called Lothal or somewhere else, she did not know. One thing is for sure, she will find them again. Night became morning as she traveled alone on the plains of Lothal.

A strange looking cat glanced at her for a moment, Akame looked back in wondering it is good to eat until something echoed in the background and looked up to see a strange object in the sky that buzzed over her, as it has the same symbols of those Imperials she killed earlier and the noise was rather annoying. Then the object turned around to buzz her some more as the pilot inside the tie-fighter is trying to scare the local, but she doesn't seem to be afraid and watched in amazement leap upwards and Akame draws her blade.

Moving forward at high speed her blade passes through the cockpit glass and stabs the pilot in the chest as blood spills, she leaped off the vehicle and watched it spiral out of control until exploding off in the distance, she kept on moving forward where the wreckage is and found the pilot to be dead, so she draws in blood the symbol of Night Raid and walked calmly for awhile until she found some sort of tower. It looked abandoned and climbed it to the top, apparently no one is around and the door opened to the inside.

The door closed behind her and found it full of junk, helmets and other odd features it would seem someone liked to collect this junk and this place will prove useful for a base of operations here and went outside for a moment to get the layout of the land, off in the distance is a city of some sorts with triangle like objects in the sky above the city, so much injustice upon these lands and will explore shortly, but still she needed to learn more of what she is up against, her stomach is growling a little bit and perhaps it is time to look for food.

The day goes on as Akame found food by killing the wildlife here and it will substance her for awhile as she had returned to the tower in which those triangle like objects there still there, perhaps it is time to visit the city at night and strike at these Empire people, cleaning up her blade she has a serious look to her self and waited for night to fall, once the sun slowly sets over the horizon, she leaped off the tower and upon the grassy plain as she moved quickly like a ninja and headed to the city itself.

* * *

 **Lothal: Capitol city**

Akame found herself in a bar or what appears to be one as she has a hood over her head and noticed the people around them including some that are not even human at all and not even danger beasts as well these people have intelligence, including the weird looking one at the bar who is cleaning glasses and some kind of living tapestry is showing as well like about Empire this and Empire that, along with someone named Palpatine, clone wars, Vader and other stuff she didn't understand.

"What would you like?" asked the barkeeper

"Water, in a large glass," said Akame

"Coming up," said the barkeeper

The barkeeper poured water in a large glass and handed it to her as she drank it for a moment in which she noticed the living tapestry is showing a man who looks like an aristocrat of some sorts, a minister named Gall Trayvis it goes on about this and that person about the man, including being on Lothal, Akame found her next target and turned to look at the barkeeper.

"Tell me about this Gall Trayvis," said Akame "Where can I find him."

"Everyone thought he was against the empire," said the barkeeper "But it was nothing but a lie and he rejoined the empire, he became a minister after Minister Tua was killed. I wonder why no one has taken him out and don't know where he is,"

"That will change," muttered Akame

Then walking in is that very man who she had seen in the living image Gall Trayvis himself in which he isn't alone as about five or two of those white clad men in weapons show up as well. The people looked nervous, but know there is noting they can do as Gall walked to the bar and glared at the barkeeper.

"Old Jho," said Trayvis "I hear people saying you've been helping the rebels in the past, now you know what happens to traitors,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Jho "I am just a proprietor of this establishment and serve the people, including the Emipre,"

"Do you take me for a fool?" asked Trayvis

"I don't know, what kind of fool are you," said Jho "There are many different kinds,"

Akame snorted in drawing attention to Trayvis and the storm troopers, but their focus is on the barkeeper Old Jho as Trayvis slammed his fist on the bar as he doesn't look amused at the wise crack.

"You have an awfully big mouth," said Trayvis "Perhaps an example must be made,"

"Why don't you leave him alone," said Akame

"Mind your own business foolish girl," said Trayvis "Before-"

Before he could utter that last sentence, Akame drew out her blade and with one slash, ripping the skin upon the neck of Trayvis as his head falls off the rest of his body and blood is gushing out upon the floor, along with on the storm troopers and Trayvis's head rolls on the floor with his eyes rolled in the back of his head, along with his tongue hanging out as blood dripped from his mouth, he was very much dead.

The patrons of the bar ran for their lives as Akame stands up from her seat as the storm troopers aim their weapons at her as Akame quickly slashed their weapons as they fall to the ground quickly and she glared at them with eyes glowing red, Old Jho ducks down in knowing it will be nasty and took a peek in amazement in how quickly the mysterious woman killed the Imperial storm troopers with just a single metal blade and knows now this means trouble.

Akame withdrew her blade, used the blood of the Imperial Gall Trayvis head to write something on the wall, the symbol of Night Raid and went back to sip the last of her drink as Old Jho stood up as he was a little scared by the mystery woman.

"Oh boy," said Jho "Guess he had it coming, but anyway thanks,"

"Injustice has been done to this place," said Akame "Just making sure the trash was taken out, I suggest you leave as I believe there will be more of them"

"Good idea," said Jho

"Good day to you sir," said Akame

* * *

 **Above Lothal**

 **Few days later**

Governor Arihnda Pryce sat in her temporary office inside an Imperial star destroyer; she looked really annoyed at something as the short haired, big breasted, gray clad Imperial governor is looking at reports, mostly deaths of Imperial storm troopers and a symbol written in blood, she is currently in holographic communication with an ISB agent Kallus

"Agent Kallus," said Pryce "Can you explain this,"

"According to reports and what people are saying," said Kallus "The person kills at night and has been calling this person the night slayer, eyewitnesses describe her as a female, no name at all….she could be a Jedi, but I am not sure,"

"Not much to go on," said Pryce "And the Inquisitors are too busy with those other Jedi who are with the rebels, very well. Thank you for the information."

Kallus nodded as his holograph image vanished as Pryce sat there in silence and this so-called Night Slayer must be taken down for good, Lord Vader drove the rebels out of Lothal, another expert is needed more like a professional as she did made another call and the doors opened to her office as an armored person, walked into the room as she knows this man as a reputation in being the best.

"Ah, there you are," said Pryce "I have a task for you,"

"You know I don't come cheap," said the man

"As long as the job is done," said Pryce "The money will be yours,"

"Good as long as I get paid it makes no difference to me," said the man "So who is the target,"

"A person the people call the Night Slayer," said Pryce "A woman who marks after killing Imperials with their own blood, you think you can handle it, Boba Fett,"

"She's good as dead," said Boba Fett

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	7. Kill the Scum and Villainy:Chelsea

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 7

 **Kill the Scum and Villainy:Chelsea**

* * *

 **Planet Tatooie**

 **Ben Kenobi's house**

Chelsea had followed this Ben Kenobi to his place on top of a hill overlooking a valley in which this place is a desert and inside it seemed very home like, something in the back of her mind told her _Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi_ and perhaps it was the memories of the body she has been reborn into, it felt weird as she can recall the memories of one….Shami…..Skywalker who has or had a son named Anakin, how strange indeed and she watched him sit down as the man looked like he has a lot of experience to him and that voice in the back of her mind stated _he is burdened by something_ she can understand.

"So where are you from,?" asked Kenobi

"No where in particular," said Chelsea "Here and there, this may sound weird to you, but do you know a Shami Skywalker,"

"Yes," nodded Kenobi "And why would it be weird,"

"Well, it's because I am reborn in her body," said Chelsea "As you can see I am wearing a dead woman's clothing,"

"Hmm! I sensed something in the force," said Kenobi "And your clothing does look like tattoie style of clothing, what is that object with you,"

"It's my Imperial arms," said Chelsea "As I can disguise myself,"

"Interesting," said Kenobi

"I recall a memory from Shami," said Chelsea "You were young and hot back in the day, also she had a son named Anakin. Did you know he came to see her before she died,"

"She did," said Kenobi "He is gone, as I had another apprentice named Vader who betrayed me and her father, Anakin was murdered by Vader,"

 _He lies_ as the voice the back of Chelsea's mind and then she said "Now that's sad, I believe you have a story or two Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight,"

"I do have a few and I sense I can trust you," said Kenobi

Obi-Wan Kenobi talked about his life as a Jedi, being a padawan and then a knight, then a Jedi master as he talked about the many adventures over the years and then he talked about the clone wars in which he talked about those adventures, even with Anakin who became a knight during the war and after that he made up a story about Vader, as Chelsea didn't believe him about this Vader and then order 66, after that he settled down as hermit on this planet.

"Well talk about serious story," said Chelsea

"You did asked for a story," chuckled Kenobi

Chelsea talked about her life, including the Empire, revolutionary army and her life as assassin, in which she talked about her old team and then her new team called Night Raid, along with the friends she made with him, until right up the point of her death, as her arm was sliced off and then her head, she told him about the voice to help take down the empire and being reborn.

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Kenobi

"You say this is a planet and I want to leave this planet to find my friends," said Chelsea "If they are alive or not, are there any cities nearby,"

"I can take you as far as Mos Eisley," said Kenobi "As that place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy,"

"Oh I can handle it," said Chelsea "And let me guess you plan to stay here,"

"Good guess," said Kenobi "I have a speeder, it's an old one, but you can sell it if you like too,"

"Thanks," said Chelsea

* * *

 **Mos Eisley**

Obi-Wan Kenobi is right as this place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy, as she sees people some humans and others she has no idea of what they are, but the memories of the one who died had mentioned these creatures who are not danger beats, in which she has the speeder and will sell it, she looked back to see the old man has left her alone and she is used to going to dangerous places, but she'll need something new to wear and then she heard a voice behind her that made her startle, but sounded familiar and she turned around to see who it is as they both stared into each other eyes.

"Shami," said the creature "It can't be your dead,"

"Uh…Watto?" said Chelsea "I'm sorry you have me mistaken for someone else,"

"No, no it is you," said Watto "How can this be,"

"Long story," said Chelsea who is playing along "I want to sell you my speeder,"

"Oh…you wish to sell and I am willing to buy," said Watto "Let's take a look at this speeder Shami,"

Watto's junk shop is there and the creature examines it in which it wasn't long.

"I will buy it from you for one-hundred thousand," said Watto

"Deal," said Chelsea "Nice doing business with you,"

* * *

 **Mos Eisley Cantina**

She had walked away from Watto as he found him to be a creep and recalled the memories of Shami as a slave, but why did Watto though she was Shami, perhaps something she didn't know about and then she bought some clothes that she liked as wearing clothes of a dead woman looked weird, she found herself in a Cantina as she wanted to travel somewhere, or anywhere for that matter as Kenobi informed her that space pilots do dwell here. The barkeeper didn't like her that much as she had to guess, he doesn't like anybody.

The music was playing in the background that sounded weird as she sat at the bar in which it was rather crowded until someone tapped her on the shoulder; she glanced to look at two strange looking women, what is this about. She sipped her drink.

"My friend doesn't like you," said the woman

"Sorry to hear that," said Chelsea

"Were wanted woman," said the woman

"I'll be careful," said Chelsea

"No, you'll be-"said the woman

Chelsea used her Imperial arms as her needle strikes the neck of the one who bothered her as she chokes and dies on the spot, the other woman tried to react as she is pricked by the same needle in the arm, as the other own grips her chest as if she is having a heart attack and died, everyone stopped to see this for a moment, but went back to their drinks and the music played again.

"Not bad," said the barkeeper "Those two Ione Mercy and Cassie Cryer have bounties on their heads; you can go and collect if you like,"

"I'll do just that," said Chelsea

She sipped down her drink as a man sits to her right and looks at her in a way to check her out.

"Hey beautiful going my way," said the man

"It depends," said Chelsea

"On what?" asked the man

"If you make another comment like that to me I will cut off your balls," said Chelsea

"Whoa! Take it easy, I didn't mean it like that," said the man "I heard your looking for a pilot,"

"Heard right, I want off this rock," said Chelsea

"I got a ship and I am going to Naboo, if you want to tag along," said the man

"Fine by me stranger," said Chelsea

"Names Dash Rendar," said Dash

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	8. Kill the Riddles:Najenda

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 8

 **Kill the Riddles: Najenda**

* * *

 **Planet Degobah**

 **Yoda's hut**

Najenda former general of the empire and leader of night raid found herself in a small place with a green creature that talked rather funny, but could tell he is old, very old and not to be underestimated for some reason. She got up and almost hit her head on the ceiling as Yoda chuckled as he is cooking something and Najenda could smell it, and it smelled weird.

Looking outside she can see she is in some sort of jungle swamp of some sort and looked back at this Yoda creature as it is hobbling back to her, who is he kidding he looks like a tough customer, but appears to be burdened by something and she takes the plate of food to eat it, she has eaten worse before and decided to stomach it inside as she missed the cooking.

"Any way to get off of this place," said Najenda

Yoda chuckled "There is yes, to find it you must look,"

"I see," said Najenda "Have you been here alone for a long time,"

"Not long I have," said Yoda "Lived longer, than anyone I do, seen much I have,"

"You must have some stories to tell," said Najenda

"Many, stories I have take too long to tell, but can tell them if I must," said Yoda "Sense I do, a story you have for me,"

Najenda nodded as she began her story about her life and a general in the Empire, until she couldn't stand it anymore and decided to leave, however a viscous woman gave her the injuries upon her eye and arm, then of course she joined the revolutionary army and lead a team of assassins who goes by the name of Night Raid and mentioned adventures as well, she told him she died six months after the new era dawned and after that a voice mentioning her to be reborn and now here she is.

Yoda chuckled and found her story to be interesting as he goes on and on about himself, his species and of course being a Jedi living about several decades and training jedi, going on adventures and training more jedi, of course he mentioned the clone wars as it was a heavy burden and mentioned right up to order 66, the Empire and right up to where he is now.

"That was a mouthful," said Najenda

"Indeed, it was," said Yoda "Find your friends you will, take time it does as I sense it, where to go for you is your choice,"

"In a big so-called galaxy like this a person is hard to find," said Najenda "Boy I should kill these riddles,"

Yoda giggled "Riddles they are, more fun it is, no one to talk to in a long time I know, but welcomed company you are,"

"Anyway to leave this world," said Najenda "I think I recall there is old Republic craft from my memories,"

"Memories, remember something do you," said Yoda

"Minch was his name," said Najenda "Looks like you, but a lot handsome, left something behind he did."

"Know where it is do you," said Yoda

"Not to far from here, hidden away," said Najenda

"Go you must," said Yoda "Sense it I do, then to find Lothal you will,"

"Right," said Najenda

Najenda finished her metal and left the hut, in which she has something with her some sort of metal stick object as a voice in the back of her mind _Lightsaber it is_ and then she continued to walk in recalling the memories of Minch in which this guys clothing is too small for her, but she will live with it for the time being and then she had found it, she waved her hand as what was there is being moved aside and there it is some kind of craft.

It looked big enough to fit her and walked up to it to activate it, it came alive with all these lights and noises, a little dirty as well and the cockpit opened up as she sat on inside and she didn't know what she is doing, but acted on sure will along to know, or maybe it is the memories of the body she has reborn into, then the cockpit closed and slowly rises upwards into the air and into the orbit of this planet.

She is amazed at the blackness of the sky or called space, Yoda mentioned a place called Lothal and once again acting on instinct that is not even hers she put in the coordinates of this Lothal and some sort of rings came out of no where as it attached to the craft, then she braced herself for a rush and it felt normal as she can see colors and it does look very nice. Her next stop will be Lothal.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	9. Kill the past

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 9

 **Kill the past**

* * *

AN: Leone and Chelsea will be in this one

* * *

 **Planet: Naboo**

Leone finally found something to wear in which it matched what she is had originally had worn before she died and is told by Jar, Jar he sent a message to a friend to request a pick-up to take them to some place called Alderaan and meet someone named Bail Organa, which Leone recalled from the memories of Padme he is a prince of his planet, along with being a senator and a man of peace. For now they will have to stay here at this beach house in which it is kind of nice despite what she is used to.

"So, Jar, Jar," said Leone "What is Alderaan like?"

"Mesa donts knowsa," said Jar, Jar "Nevas been to Alderaan, Ids did call my friend Dash Rendar, so he's kewl,"

"So we sit and wait before he arrives, huh," said Leone "Guess that sucks, man I just want to kick more Imperial ass,"

"Yousa, just be kewl," said Jar, Jar "Mesa seena you kick de azz,"

"Do you know a Luke and Leia," asked Leone "Padme did give birth to twins,"

"Padme had kids," said Jar, Jar with a startle "Mesa nevas knew,"

* * *

 **Above orbit of Naboo**

The flag ship of the dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader had just arrived in hearing the report in which he stares through his mask of the history and fond memories of this world, but that life of Anakin Skywalker has no meaning anymore, could it really be possible Padme is alive as he had ordered his shuttle to be ready and left the bridge as Imperial officers squirmed by his mere freighting appearance and he is not in a good mood, if Padme is alive then he would be happy to see her and explain the situation carefully, he will not allow her to die again.

If it is not the case, then he will kill whoever is responsible in messing with her grave and taking the body, then he entered the shuttle bay and entered the shuttle as the pilot piloted a course to the planet below as Imperial storm troopers are with him, as Vader found them to be just like battle droids from the clone wars, completely useless, but effective in numbers. Too bad the Emperor retired the clone army as they would have been useful, but that cannot be helped right now.

* * *

 **Planet Naboo**

 **Threed**

The shuttle is followed by three tie-fighters as it lands inside the of where the Naboo star fighters are still located, the ramp opened as the Imperial storm troopers swarm out and Vader then stepped out to look around for a moment as he has memories of this place, but that was a life time ago and Naboo representative came towards him, but Vader is in no mood for small talk and used the force to choke him and toss the representative aside like a rag doll, then he kept on moving as he knows where to go.

The palace looked the same, but he has little interest in it and stepped outside of where the incident took place, he had previously been to Padme's grave to pay his respect and now it looks like a complete mess, something indeed had come out of the grave, her grave and could it be possible that Padme by some chance of the force some how has come back to life, as the words of the Jedi Qui-gon gin " _Nothing happens by accident_ " it was also reported a gungan was nearby and by the looks of what happened to the storm troopers.

Along with the AT-ST as the storm troopers were killed and the AT-ST was smashed, this gungan must be powerful perhaps a Jedi or something else, so many questions and so little answers, then he spotted a symbol written in blood he had never seen before. Hmmm! Interesting another question to the mystery, he growled in anger in which someone has made a challenge to the Empire and his master must not know about this. Then an Imperial officer came towards him and saluted.

"My Lord," said the officer "We have news,"

"Speak," said Vader

"We have know where the gungan has gone," said the officer "And also identify him as Jar, Jar Binks,"

"Where they have gone?" asked Vader

"The Nabree estate where-"said the officer

"I know where it is," said Vader "Leave him to me,"

"Yes my lord," said the officer

Jar, Jar Binks another figure from the past, impossible Jar, Jar maybe clumsy, but capable of killing storm troopers and flattening an Imperial shuttle in which the Emperor has decreed that Jar Jar, shall not be harmed in anyway despite having no standing in the Empire and is hated by everyone after all before the Emperor was Emperor Jar, Jar was the one who gave emergency powers to the Chancellor to start the clone wars. A simple reward for being stupid, oh well what is done is done.

Heading back to the flight bay, in which he decided to take a Naboo star fighter as he ordered the storm troopers he brought with him to stay behind, it was just a secret excuse to use it again. It was a good sensation to fly it again and is making his way toward the place where he confessed his love to Padme a long time ago and had met her parents, it was good times and in another life as Anakin, but he is someone else now and that cannot be done anymore. He must obey his master, but that does not mean he can be rebellious if he wanted to.

* * *

 **Above orbit of Naboo**

The outlander came out of hyper space above Naboo as Dash Rendar along with Chelsea in which Dash is giving an old friend a ride to Alderaan and this girl is tagging along of course an Imperial star ship can be seen on as well, however it seems to be focused on the planet, so he controlled the outlander to fly in a different angle to avoid detection from the Imperials as he has had trouble with them before and then he controlled his ship to desend into the atmosphere of the planet itself and the location of where Jar, Jar is.

* * *

 **Planet Naboo**

 **Beach house**

Leone was getting bored as she found something to eat, but her ears picked up and noise so did Jar, Jar as his ears picked it up as well and motioned her to stay here as he headed outside, while Leone peeked out the window. Jar, Jar sees a naboo star fighter coming towards them and lands on the beach, coming out of the star fighter is someone he had heard about but never met before Darth Vader as it almost made him piss in his pants. The dark lord breathing echoed all around as he stares at Jar, Jar who still looks the same.

"Jar, jar binks," said Vader "The emperor had decreed you will not be killed in anyway, but I want answers NOW," roared Vader

Jar, Jar felt being levitated in the air and his throat tightening in which he is being propelled forward by a few feet towards Darth Vader, while Leone growled in anger and could feel the evilness coming off of this thing, whatever it is. A voice in the back of her mind replied _something familiar about him_. As it was the memory of Padme who she was reborn into her body

"Mesa, knowsa nothing," said Jar Jar

"LIES," roared Vader "Where is Padme? I won't ask twice,"

"Leave him alone," said Leone

"WHAT-"said Vader

Vader turned around as hard punch to the helmet mask of Vader shattered it and he is propelled backwards to the Naboo star fighter, breaking it in half his pale skin is exposed to the atmosphere of Naboo and is breathing heavily as well, then with his own eyes, he sees her….her Padme he couldn't believe it and is loss for words, Jar, Jar noticed Leone is not Padme, but why does Vader see Leone as Padme is there something he does not even know about as Leone grabbed him by the collar.

"Padme, it's me," said Vader "Anakin,"

Before she can go for the killing blow to strike him down a voice in the back of her mind replied _stop, don't kill him_ and Leone spoke in her mind _why_! The voice replied again _there is still good within him_ , _play along_ she huffed in annoyance and goes along with it, in a way to use this advantage to escape.

"Are you really Anakin," asked Leone

"Obi-wan did this to me," said Vader "Join me and we can be husband and wife again,"

"No, you did this to yourself," said Leone "There is still good within you, but I will not be a part of the empire,"

"Yousa Ani," said Jar, Jar 'Itsa cannot besa true,"

"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME," said roared Vader

"Wrong your nothing but a slave," said Leone

After a moments pause a the Outlander has arrived with Chelsea and Dash Rendar in which the both of them stepped out as Leone recognized Chelsea, so she is alive and was happy for them as Rendar is holding his twin pistol blasters in which he sees Darth Vader with his helmet off and he looks very, very ugly. Vader looked to see the two other people and sees the woman, no….no…no it can't be, his mother alive. What is going on here, first Padme and now this; by the force this is crazy.

"Leone nice to see you," said Chelsea

"Shit it is," said Leone "At least you got your head in this one,"

"Mother, your alive how can this be," said Vader "By the force, it's me Anakin"

Chelsea glanced at the pale looking man in which a flood of memories go through her mind as a voice in the back of her mind replied _my son is a monster_ , _don't harm him play along_ Chelsea decided to play along in which this would be their chance to escape and knows Leone is there, so that means the other members of night raid is around as well.

"My son," said Chelsea "Is it really you,"

"Yes, let me explain-"said Vader

"He is a slave to the emperor,' said Leone "No need to explain, as I look at you, you are not the man I love, but a monster and killer," slapping him across the face

"No…." said Vader

"My son what have you done, what have you become," said Chelsea

"Mother please…..I," said Vader

"I have no son," said Chelsea as she slapped him across the face "Were going now, don't try to find us again."

"Anakin it pains me to say this," Leone "I hate you,"

Wordlessly Leone, Chelsea, Jar, Jar and Dash Render boarded the _outlander_ then flying away as Vader got up, he was enraged at those words from his mother and his wife. Hate….Hate, have no son and then looked at him self in the water as his eyes glowed red. A growl echoed all around from him as the area started to shake and objects are tossed aside, he cannot lose them again as he raised his fists in the air as he kneeled down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO…." Shouted Vader with an echo that is heard for miles around

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	10. Kill the Hunt

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 10

 **Kill the Hunt**

* * *

AN: Akame and Najenda will be in this

 **Planet: Lothal**

Akame is staying at the abandoned tower that is a good vantage point to see the capitol city itself and she has gathered enough food to last her awhile now, of course she gathered intelligence on the goings-on, on this planet called Lothal and she had talked to a few citizens about this world was once part of the Republic and it was left along during the clone wars as she had met a few veterans of the clone wars and it wasn't until several years later the Empire had come to this world.

She cleans the blood off of her sword as she has slain several storm troopers as they would be called, despite the many of them on this planet they're rather lousy fighters and she left her make each time, the Imperials are dubbing her the _Night Slayer_ that brought a smile to her face, along the way she stopped a few crimes the Imperials seemed to ignore, even she came across the burned down Tarkin town in which that spurred her into anger.

She gathered a few of these technology objects and using the memories of the body she was reborn in, she became very good at it and kept an eye on all communications and found a recorded communication of someone named Ezra Bridger a local that wanted to help people rise up against the Empire, she made a few inquiries about this Bridger and found out he has not been on this planet, having been driven out by someone named Vader….she glanced out the window and sun is slowing setting over the horizon.

Soon it will be time to strike fear into the Imperials, as she made a hit list and the Governor of Lothal is on top of her list, but she isn't anyone on the planet at all, Akame knows the governor will show up eventually and is patient; soon, the hunt will begin.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on Lothal**

Boba Fett has been hired to do a job and was set out to do it; he has inspected the last few attacks to find any clues. Only clue he had so far is a mysterious woman perhaps a Jedi the way eye witnesses describe as very agile and flexible, with a metal sword. He has no name to go by and the people of this planet have been calling her The _Night Slayer_ and leaving a symbol made with the blood of the Imperials behind.

He had to admit he liked her style and she could be a rival of his, but a job is a job and as long as he gets paid he will do it. Boba Fett is in his armor that is a mandalorian style of armor just like his father Jango Fett was as his father was a feared bounty hunter like he is. Of course the clone wars disgusted him due to the fact all those clones of Jango were not his father and after the war the clone army was retired, Boba did not care what happened to them.

Boba is on the hunt and he could see through his helmet the sun is slowly setting over the horizon, which means once again this _Night Slayer_ will strike and had contacted the Governor of Lothal about setting up a trap to lure this woman into a trap by having an Imperial patrol go on patrol on the outskirts of the capitol city by harassing a few civilians, he always found Imperial storm troopers disposable and as long as they do their job, Boba didn't care what happened to them. The time has come as he activated his rocket pack and flies away towards the trap site.

* * *

 **Lothal space port**

Najenda was amazed how this hyper space was interesting to see, but first she had to stop somewhere else to get a change of clothing and create a false identity of herself and then headed out, in which she is heading to Lothal thanks in part to this Yoda creature who used to be a Jedi and is in exile. The planet is up ahead and can see those triangles like things hovering in space. She is acting as tourist as that is her cover and her small craft passed by the Imperials as they would be called without incident and landed on the space port of this place called Lothal.

After she controlled the craft to land, as the memories of the person called Minch who she was reborn into knew how to fly it and found those memories to be very useful and she stepped out of the craft and walked past the sea of people, along of activity is going on, but she ignored it and kept on moving, she does see a lot of those white armored people moving about and then she noticed a broad cast of something on what is called a view screen.

It mainly talked about the Empire this and the Empire that, an Emperor who looked really creepy and the clone wars, of course it talked about mining on Lothal and something did caught her attention about a woman called the _Night Slayer_ and an image that completely surprised her. The symbol of Night Raid, could it be, could it really be that one of her associates is here on Lothal, but who in which a voice in the back of her mind replied _use the force guide you_ the force which made no sense at all to Najenda.

Yoda may have known one of her associates is here as the creature did talked about the force and the memories of the body she was reborn in had knowledge of this force as well, perhaps the other voice who told her she would be reborn to fight an Empire, she had to know and had to search now. No easy task if you don't know where to look and she will begin her search now, perhaps she will get lucky or not, with that in mind she pressed on in not knowing where to look.

* * *

 **Another place on Lothal**

Akame's sword Imperial arms known as Murasame kills the last of the Imperial storm troopers by chopping off his head in which she stands in the middle of a horrific scene that has dead imperials and two destroyed vehicles, mostly those vehicles called speeders. She was about to use the blood of the dead to put the mark of the symbol of night raid, suddenly something streaked right at her as Akame used her athleticism to leaps backwards as she landed on the grass and she watched someone fly down.

She could see this armored man walk from out of the fire as it is not the typical color of the Imperials, no this is green and she also noticed many battle scars upon his armor. Akame had no idea who he is and Boba Fett draws out his blaster pistols and fired at her as she dodged them by using the memories of the previous owner of the body she had been reborn in and deflected right back at Fett who also dodged them as well. Then they both stared at each other for a moment like an old western show down.

"I have to admit," said Boba "Not bad, almost like a Jedi."

"Who are you?" asked Akame

"The best bounty hunter in the galaxy, Boba Fett," said Boba "And you're my target, you pissed off a lot of people Night Slayer,"

"Aiming to collect no less," said Akame

"Got that right," said Boba

"Then bring it on," said Akame

It is so brought on as Akame dodged Boba's weapons fire and then she leaped upwards as she brought down by doing a forward slash upon her sword, however Boba activated his shield upon his right arm gauntlet to block it, but both of them were knocked back a bit by the shock wave upon impact. Leaving a foot impressions upon the ground and then they stare at each other once again.

Boba is thrilled at this as he hasn't had a good quarry to kill in a long good while, on the other hand Akame could tell he is a strong one and not to be underestimated, then Boba pressed a button as a wire came out of his gauntlet and wrapped around Akame, in which she is moved quickly to escape and then is shocked by electricity, that dropped her sword, but she withstood the pain and leaped forward as she landed on his shoulders and flipped him across the way, in which he slammed across the ground.

In doing so she bounced along as well, until she wiggled her body to break free and grabbed her sword as she holds it in both hands. Then Boba throws a couple of grenades at her as they exploded on contact causing her vision to be blurry for a moment, in which he used her rocket back to plow into her as the both of them exchange blows in mid-air until finally landing in one of the streets of the outskirts of the city itself as citizens flee in terror.

Both getting up quickly in close range to each other she is hit in the shoulder by a blaster shot from Boba in which it is just a flesh wound and Akame slashed him twice with her sword by cutting off the object on the right arm of Boba, followed by a slash to the chest of Boba in which the slash is deep, but not deep enough and took him by surprise. Looks like he will have to reinforce his armor again, and then used a smoke grenade to create some distance between them.

Once again they attack each other, while all of this is going on Najenda heard about an incident and rushed to the scene to see it is indeed one of her associates, so Akame is alive and is battling a man in green armor with a assortment of weapons, she will make her move when the time is right and perhaps this force skill she has in which she was reborn into the body of can be useful.

Akame ducked out of the way as Boba fired his flame thrower at her as the flames barely singed her black hair, she leg sweeps him as Boba falls to the ground and fired his pistols at her as she used her sword to deflect them right at him, his armor took the brunt of the impact from the shots. However he managed to punch her in the stomach in which the same time she kicked him upon the helmet as the visor of his almost shattered as Boba noted she is a strong one despite her appearance.

Then Boba fired a net at Akame as she is propelled backwards to the wall and is stuck upon the wall as the net is very, very tight on her. She struggles to break free and Boba grinned under his mask, looks like he will have a great kill to end this and kneeled down as he is aiming his back missile right at Akame, he'll bring back the remains to his employer and with that will be a lot of money. Suddenly a whistle is heard in the background that caught him off guard.

He turned to see a metal fist propelled out of no where slammed right at his helmet, shattering the visor into pieces in which exposing his eyes and watched in amazement as Akame broke free of the net will all the strength she could muster, used the force to grab her sword Murasame that came to her hand, twirling it around as Boba was too slow to react as she slashed him at full speed in which he felt the blade slice through skin and bone as there is a moments pause as Boba's head falls off his shoulders.

 _Damn just like how father died_ thought Boba before he died

Akame is huffing and puffing as it is or was one tough fight as she watched the head roll a few feet away from her. One question in mind as in who helped her and that question was answered as a familiar face showed up, the boss Najenda.

"Boss you're alive," said Akame

"Glad to be alive," said Nakenda "Best we get out of here,"

"Agreed follow me," said Akame

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	11. Kill the Paradise

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 11

 **Kill the Paradise**

* * *

 **On route to Zeltros**

Having escaped from Stygeon Prime the Millennium Falcon owned by a man named Lando Calrissian by way of hyper space as Tatsumi is amazed at what he sees, but the memories of the previous body he was reborn in had seen this many times before, Tatsumi looked annoyed at what he is wearing as it made him look like a fucking nurse or a priest of some sort. Once they arrive at Zeltros perhaps he'll find something to wear that is not women's clothing and Lando making fun of him for wearing this crap.

Seriously calm down," said Lando "Don't get your panties in a bunch,"

"Oh shut up jackass," said Tatsumi "Are we there yet or not,"

"We'll be there, just chill," smiled Lando

"Ok fine, but they better have something decent to wear," said Tatsumi "Being reborn in a woman's clothing is seriously weird shit,"

"I bet you got some good stories," said Lando

"Well yeah there is that," said Tatsumi "Bet you got some good stories,"

"Right you are my friend," smiled Lando as he begins his story.

Lando mentioned his life as a scoundrel and a gambler who is always looking for the big score as he going about his adventures and more adventures, in which he is daring and dashing; he almost mentioned his family, other than that he kind of enjoyed speaking about his life.

Tatsumi nodded as he goes on about his life as a solo warrior trying to make it big in the Empire capitol, until the faithful day he met a blonde woman who stole his money as Lando chuckled at that in which he goes on to mention a team of assassins known as Night Raid who work for the revolutionary army, he does into detail about them and their adventures, lastly he mentioned how he died saving the people and then a voice told him to be reborn, after that Lando knows the rest.

There was a slight push to the ship called the Millennium Falcon as Tatsumi looked out the cockpit window as he can see what they normally call space as there is a planet that looked oddly bizarre, also Tatsumi felt something rubbing the back of his neck as the voice replied _A disturbance in the force_ whatever that means as the Falcon heads down to the planet below as they'll land on the space port of the planet itself.

* * *

 **Planet Zeltros**

A colorful looking planet has a pecefull look to it as it's two moons are nearby the planet is the planet Zeltros made known for many things including it's people in general. Zeltros is a planet in the galaxy, and the home world of the Zeltron race. An opulent world, hedonism was the doctrine encouraged by the empathetic Zeltrons, and Zeltros was continuously in a state of never ending revelry.

The Zeltron appreciation of beauty in its many forms led to luxurious art and architecture covering the world, and the galaxies most wealthy favored Zeltros as a vacation destination. Many who came to the planet were taken in by the celebratory atmosphere and the powerful pheromones of the Zeltron people to the point they found it difficult to leave, and even planetary invasions often floundered in the face of Zeltros' planet-wide festivities.

In accordance with that species' reputation, Zeltros was known as a luxury world, where many went to vacation, owing to the planet's abundance of pleasurable facilities ranging from amusement parks to theatres, night clubs, and much more. There was almost always a planet-wide party occurring, and even when it wasn't, the Zeltrons were looking for a reason to throw one. It is ruled by an elective monarchy.

The Zeltron's them selves are a near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin and hair, which came in different shades of red ranging from pink to deep red to black. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely gullible. The Zeltrons look like in general have between light pink to crimson reddish pink.

Their hair colors are red, blue, or brown. All males and females are very attractive by every off worlder's who come to their home planet Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note. The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, similar to another species, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others;

Because of their telepathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods.

Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects.

Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols.

Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their home world of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," or the "Las Vegas" of the stars as much for their own good as for others, only the people on Earth know what Las Vegas is. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love; if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors.

Tatsumi is walking the streets of Zeltros as he cannot believe what he is seeing, all of this on one world and he finally found something to wear as the natives gave him clothing to wear and he is following Lando to some place he called a casino, along the way the native women are too sensual around him, just like Leone is or was as he doesn't know if she is alive or not until they come to this casino as a man with a furry looking person are waiting outside for him.

"Lando old buddy," said the man "How you been, ready to lose,"

"Han you haven't changed a bit," said Lando "And hey Chewbacca you keeping this clown in line,"

"Rrrrowrorchucchus," said the wookie

"Clown," chuckled Han "And who is your side kick,"

"The cross dresser saved me in a pickle against the Empire," said Lando

"Oh shut the fuck up," said Tatsumi "At least I got a decent pair of cloths here,"

"Kids got a big mouth," said Han "Come on Lando let's play and I have not forgotten the last time you beat me,"

"Right," said Lando "Tatsumi why don't you hang outside or go do something,"

"Chewie," said Han "Keep the kid out of trouble,"

Both Han and Lando head inside the casino as Tatsumi is looking at the big hairy man called Chewbacca as his species is called a wookie in which Tatsumi recalled the memories of Luminara who fought during the battle of his home world as order 66 came about and the last memory of Luminara is being killed by shots behind her and never saw it coming.

"Arworrororor, chuwrorororor uh, huh rchocrcrowow," said Chewbacca

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Tatsumi "Hey wait a minute how can I under stand you….oh right of course the memories of Luminara,"

Chewbacca shrugged his shoulders and then growled as he sees what is coming, Tatsumi turned around to see five large lizard people. Crap this galaxy is weird in which they are lead by one of them who isn't dressed to go on a vacation. Then Chewbacca walks towards them and then is surrounded by the lizard people with green scaled skin.

"Hey is there a problem," said Tatsumi

"Mind your own business kid," said Bossk "It doesn't concern you,"

"Yeah go knock up a Zeltros girl," said another one "We got business with the wookie here,"

"We won't hurt him much," said another one

"Seems like unfair odds taking on the big guy like him," said Tatsumi

"Really you think you can take me little man," said Bossk

"Go ahead and try bitch," said Tatsumi

Bossk grabs Tatsumi by the collar in which to lift him up in the air in a intimidating fashion, to his surprise the human transforms into a droid or some kind of armor as Tatsumi is using his encursio armor and then grabs his arm as he squeezes tight as Bossk is gasping in pain, Tatsumi is then let go, but he uses his strength to rip Bossk's arm out of his socket and tosses it up in the air like trash, then landing a punch to the snout of Boss in breaking his teeth along with his jaw.

"You got a problem with him, you got a problem with me," said Tatsumi

Chewbacca knocks the others out one by one, as he used his strength to throw them around or bash them to the ground, both Tatsumi and Chewbacca smiled at each other as Han and Lando came back from the casino as it looked like a mess outside.

"Chewi we got a new ship," said Han

"Well I lost fair and square," said Lando "I get your old ship in trade…ugh,"

Chewi just chuckled and Tatsumi looked annoyed

"So you win a piece of junk and you lose a piece of junk to get one," said Tatsumi "Ugh….I don't think the natives liked the violence that much…shit,"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	12. Kill the Rival

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 12

 **Kill the Rival**

* * *

 **Planet Jedha**

Mine had pulled the trigger and fired as she didn't move a muscle, but watched in satisfaction through the scope of her Imperial arms pumpkin in which the genius sniper had done her job as the Imperial governor never saw it coming and so did so guys in white armor, it was a kill as the shot went right through the skull of the man and blood splattered all around. She also watched as the Imperials were at shock and awe at this until she shot the Imperial officer in the chest just for good measure.

Mine left her mark as she spray pained a symbol upon the wall as it is the symbol of Night Raid, satisfied that she got the job done, she left her vantage point and headed back to Saw at his base to report a job well done, she walked through the sea of people within the city as it is a hive of activity, but she is well good at concealing her movements and wore a hood to make sure wasn't causing a scene.

Then up ahead she sees two of Saw's men running from something, until they are both shot in the chests with kill shots, Mine looked up to see a woman standing on a vantage point, she has white like skin, with red hair and antenna as well, a flood of memories of the body she was reborn in as the name was Aayla Secura in which she was reborn into, the name of the woman is Aurra Sing a bounty hunter as Aayla had an encounter with her many years ago.

Aurra leaped down from her vantage point and grinned in satisfaction that her targets are dead, so now she can collect her bounty and so with nothing else to do she walked in the direction of Mine and Mine walked in the direction of Aurra Sing. They both passed by each other without incident as they did give slight glances of interest before walking off in opposite directions as Mine will talk to Saw about the woman in which Mine is already pissed off.

* * *

 **Saw's base**

Mine walks back to the base as she is let in by the others and know not to mess with her, she just smirked as she went on her way inside as Saw is there looking at a few things and then turned to see Mine had shown up.

"So how did it go," asked Saw

"They never saw it coming," said Mine "But Aurra Sing killed two of your men,"

"Damn," said Saw "The Empire does employ bounty hunters, not surprising she is around,"

"You want me to take her out, so she doesn't kill any more of your men," said Mine

"Heh, go right ahead," said Saw "It seems you got a rival,"

"Not for long," said Mine "I think I can get her attention are there any more targets,"

"On this planet plenty," said Saw

* * *

 **Planet Jedha**

 **Few days later**

Mine has been taking down targets left and right provided by Saw whom are sympathizers to the Empire and she always left the mark of Night Raid as she is showing her respect to her old team as her thoughts lingered to those days and when she will be able to see them again, for now there are other tasks at hand and knowing Aurra from the memories she got from Aayla it won't be easy to take her down and by now, whispers have been going around about the one-shot killer roaming the planet of Jedha. Looking through her scope Mine sees her next target and pulled the trigger

* * *

 **Planet Jedha**

 **Imperial stronghold**

An Imperial general is sitting in his seat and looking over more paper work, he hated that and of course reports are coming in about this _one-shot killer_ roaming the streets of Jedha and many people this killer have killed are sympathizers to the Empire, he growled in annoyance until the doors swing open and stepping in the room is the bounty hunter known as Aurra Sing who has a smirk on her face and glared at the general.

"It would seem you have a rival Miss Sing," said the general "And you will be paid handsomely if you take down this _one-shot-killer_ "

"Rival oh please," said Aurra "But the pay is good, sure why not and you better have my money when I kill this rival,"

"Yes, yes," said the general 'Your pay has been transferred to your account, with a little extra if you bring me the head of this killer,"

"Well then I like what I-" said Aurra

Like a zipping sound a shot came out of no where and pierced the chest of the Imperial general as blood had splattered on the desk and on the wall, Aurra knew he was very much dead and damn, she knows she will get blamed for this as the shot came from out of the window and she brought forth her own sniper rifle and looked through the scope, she is surprised to see someone staring back at her through the scope it was a girl, with pink hair. Damn, Aurra ducked as another shot sailed past her and then went to return fire to see the girl with the pink hair is gone.

Wait there is a message on the wall in a form of a piece of paper and it reads _Your next Aurra_ , _if you got the guts to face me and show once and for all who is the real sniper here._ Aurra crumpled the piece of paper and tossed in aside as she grew angry at this, it would seem this sniper girl is well informed and she had been looking for a challenge for awhile and so let the game begin, oh well as she sneaked away and went to find this girl.

* * *

 **Streets of Jedha**

It is one of those quiet streets and it is perfect for a showdown as Aurra as she is stalking her prey, but felt like she is being stalked as well until a stray shot got her attention and fired right back, however there is nothing there.

"Ok you're a very good shot," said Aurra "I would be impressed but I am not,"

"Says what you know bitch," called out Mine from no where

"It doesn't matter I am paid to kill you and that is what I am going to do," said Aurra "You can shoot from long range, but do you got the guts to face me,"

"Considering your dirty tricks like your antenna to prey on peoples fears or the fact you use your boot like a knife," said Mine from the shadows "Or a light saber considering you're a former Jedi and all,"

"Have we met," said Aurra "You seemed to know me so well,"

"Well enough," said Mine "And we'll leave it as that,"

Then Aurra spotted something out of the corner of her eyes in the shadows as she pulled out her twin blaster pistols and fired, as Mine ducked and returned fire by her own automatic guns as well in which it got a feel of an old gun fight in a western movie. Mine does recall the memories of Aayla taking on Aurra and Aalya also reading about the dangerous bounty hunter.

AN: It actually did happened in a Dark Horse Star Wars comic several years ago, before SW comics were acquired by Disney

One stray shot from Mine manage to break off the antenna of Aurra as the bounty hunter hated that and threw a grenade at whatever was moving in the shadows, as Mine got out of the way, but the shockwave from the grenade exploding caused her to be knocked back a bit. Aurra decided she had enough games and draws out her own light saber, she has killed several Jedi in the past and came towards the girl, who in turn ignited a blue blade of a light saber.

"So you are a Jedi," said Aurra "Guess Order 66 missed one,"

"Nope just reborn into one," said Mine

Their blades then clashed as Aurra thought she had the advantage, but it seems Mine is holding her own against her and fought right back in which it was surprising to Aurra and tried to kick her with her boot blade, however it missed and managed to cut off a few strands of hair. Mine managed to slice off her foot as Aurra screamed in pain and gave her a gash wound upon Mine's shoulder. They both glared at each other knowing both girls are pissed at each other as Mine used a force push to throw Aurra into a window.

Aurra had been force pushed before as she braced for impact as she was knocked silly for a moment, but regained her composure and brought forth her sniper rifle in thinking she has the advantage in thinking the pink haired girl does not have her sniper weapon finds out how wrong she is. To Aurra's surprise the sniper weapon that Mine has isn't small at all, it is almost like a cannon from a gun ship and Mine fired using her emotions by way of her Imperial arm pumpkin as the shot was so bit that it blew a hole through the torso of Aurra

Aurra died on the spot as Mine spat to the ground in which withdraws her weapon and is bleeding a little bit from the gash she has upon her shoulder, Mine has been injured before and she decided to head back to Saw to get healed up, before she left, Mine uses the blood of Aurra to leave her mark in a form of a symbol known as Night Raid to strike fear in the heart of the Empire, then she walked away.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	13. Kill the History lesson

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 13

 **Kill the History lesson**

* * *

 **Planet Seelos**

The battle is over as the Imperial storm troopers are dead as Lubbok used his imperial arms to kill the last of them and the clone troopers felt alive once again after the battle they had in which they didn't had a good battle like this in a long time, cries of FOR THE REPUBLIC echoed all around in front of the clone troopers. Lubbok felt kinship with these men, after all he was reborn into one and recalled the memories of the previous owner known as Gree who was a clone commander for someone named Luminara, a jedi whoever that is.

"Guess I got my shuttle now," said Lubbok "So any idea where I should go,"

"Naw your own your own with this one kid," said Gregor

"It was a great battle and you did your job," said Wolff "You can go anywhere you like, it's a big galaxy and your friends must be out there some where,"

"True," said Lubbok "Guess its goodbye guys and you know what….FOR THE REPUBLIC,"

The clones shouted the same as Lubbok boarded the Imperial shuttle and waved goodbye to the clones, perhaps he will see them again or perhaps not, and once he got on board the ramp closed behind him and headed to the cockpit of the shuttle in which he didn't know what to do at first, but recalling the memories he used the knowledge and the decision is where to go, where to go as he pondered on that and looked through the navigation logs of what planet he can go to.

First he controlled the ship to get off the ground, then the Imperial shuttle rises upwards as the clones on the ground watch as the shuttle heads into the sky and then the shuttle is now above orbit of the planet as Lubbok can see through the cockpit that it looks rather small and kind of nice, however he did spent a little time wandering around, not knowing where to go and then he was found by the clones.

Lubbok punched in the coordinates to anyplace and watched in amazement of light, sound, and color as the ship is slightly pushed, but according to his memories it's call hyper space and looks like he is going some where as it lasted for a bit, but suddenly the alarms go off and checked the systems upon instinct in which while in hyper space he is caught in an Ion storm, talk about dumb luck as the ship spirals out of control for who knows where, in which he blacked out for a moment.

* * *

 **Location unknown**

Lubbok woke up some time later or what felt like a few minutes as he looked around to notice the shuttle has been trashed by some landing in a wood like area and he checked himself out as he is fine in which he checked the rest of the shuttle as it is damaged, but salvageable and he found the way out by a roof exit. It is a sunny day out and can see not too far away what looks like a large house of some sort, but it looks like it has seen its better days and then he pressed on by walking to this place.

He comes upon the court yard as it looks abandoned and it has been awhile now, it would be a perfect place to lay low and find out what is going on in the galaxy, Lubbok felt like it was a long walk even to the front doors and showed no complaint as he walked inside, as it looked rather dark, he brought along some gear from the shuttle and he shined the light upon the place, it would seem no one has cleaned this place in awhile and found a switch to turn on the lights, even with the lights on it look dark and brooding.

Also an aristocratic like, much like his father was who is a rich merchant and by the looks of it, no one has lived here in awhile and Lubbok decided to make himself at home, hopefully no one complains and he did wondered who lived here, by the looks of the dust on the ground someone is here by the way of foot prints, he kept his guard up for any type of trouble as he got an eerie feeling about this more like a bad feeling.

"Hello anybody in here," said Lubbok "I mean you no harm, I'm just looking for a place to hang out for a bit,"

"Did you really had to crash land on the rose garden," said a female voice

"We don't get visitors anymore and prefer it that way," said a male voice "However we can help,"

Out of the shadows came first is a woman in her mid-thirties, with short red hair and dressed in clothing like an aristocrat, she looked athletic with medium sized but firm breasts and the other man seemed to be in his early 60's with gray hair along the sides and red hair on his hair, with a red/grey mustache and wearing brown clothing with a cloak, Lubbok narrowed his eyes and this guy almost look familiar, but from where as the voice the back of his mind _Count Dooku_ as a flood of memories shows an image of a man, along with mentions of Sith and clone wars.

"Your count Dooku," said Lubbok "The sith lord and mastermind of the clone wars,"

"If you mean my brother," said the man "I'd say no, my name is Leonard Dooku, well the resemblance is almost uncanny."

"And I am Celesta Dooku," said woman "The daughter of the late count and who are you?"

"Lubbok," said Lubbok "And I came here by accident, an ion storm threw me off course,"

"In a Imperial shuttle," said Leonard "Most interesting, are you an Imperial in which the last Imperials to come to Serenno was Darth Vader the emperors pet in which they had the elders of the other houses killed, then the younger one's proved their loyalty to Vader," he continued to speak "Of course my idiot nephew was kept alive to watch as they are currently living in exile on Alderaan, this place has been left alone ever since."

"We have been hiding at my father's old estate," said Celesta "I could reclaim my heritage, but it would be a bad idea."

"I take it," said Lubbok "This place wasn't so happy at a time,"

"No," said Leonard "When my brother went to be trained as a Jedi, we never saw him for many years, but kept in contact over the years."

"My mother and I stayed here in the estate as my father broke the Jedi code, along with marry my mother in which I was born," said Celesta "It was happy times and he had trained me in the way of the force, of course after mother died and uncle Qui-gon died, he changed. I noticed it first hand until he started talking to his so-called master a man named Sidious."

"I did warn my brother not to trust the man known as Sidious," said Leonard "However we were ignored, his wife did die from natural causes, but I suspect she was assassinated by this Sidious. The rest of the family decided to leave, but we remained behind. I am a trained fighter as well and even at my age I can defend myself,

"I learned later that this Sidious was in fact Chancellor Palpatine and became Emperor, however that was when order 66 came around and most of the Jedi are dead," said Celesta "And Anakin Skywalker had killed my father, I don't hate him for that and I knew one day he would be betrayed."

"Indeed," said Leonard "As we have kept tabs on what is going on in the galaxy as there is a growing rebellion going on as we speak,"

"Overall it has been quiet here," said Celesta "The shuttle you came in I will make sure it is canceled from anyone as we don't want any more Imperial visits here and you can make yourself at home. Tell me about yourself Lubbok as we don't get a lot handsome gentleman here…..I always did find Anakin rather cute."

"Well for starters I was reborn after I died," said Lubbok as he goes on to explain himself and his life

"Very curious," said Leonard

"And what do you plan to do now?" asked Celesta

"Do what I can to fight the Empire and find my friends," said Lubbok "I have no idea where they are and even if they were reborn like me," he paused for a moment "Tell me something are you single, because a hot babe like you shouldn't be all alone,"

"Oh a smooth talker aye," said Celesta "You will have to do better before you can share my bed,"

"Perhaps we can help you," said Leonard "As we have certain recourses left behind by my bother that can be useful….he had certain countermeasures in place and it will take some time, I will make quiet inquires to old friends of my brother,"

"Don't worry," said Celesta "We don't like the Empire as they are without honor,"

"Good to know," said Lubbok

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	14. Part1 Kill the Joining

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 14

 **Part.1 Kill the Joining**

* * *

AN: This is set before the SW: Rebels Episodes Legacy and a Princess of Lothal

 **Planet Alderaan**

The _outrider_ arrived from out of hyper space as Jar, Jar, Dash while piloting his own ship as he has Leone and Chelsea who narrowly escape the clutches of Darth Vader who went crazy for some reason and the world they see before him. Jar, Jar did arraign to get them here in which he doesn't have any influence at all in galactic affairs and does have friends like Bail Organa, however Jar, Jar tried to join the Rebels, but he was rejected due to too many people hating him.

Jar, Jar just sighed to him self and wondered why can people forgive him in being manipulated by the former chancellor and current emperor, the Emperor decreed that no one shall harm Jar, Jar, as he remembered those words and wondered if this is a reward or a punishment. Dash sends a signal to the planet below as the outrider descended into the atmosphere of the planet itself as they passed by valley's mountains and came upon a private space port and the _outrider_ landed on the space port.

"Mesa thank you Dash," said Jar Jar

"No problem," said Dash "You maybe galaxy-wide hated, but your cool in my book and oh look my old girl friend is here,"

Two droids are followed by a woman dressed in white and has her hair like beehives, as Dash lowered the ramp as all four of them step out of the _outrider_ as the woman frowned at her old boyfriend stepping out of his ship, followed by her uncle Jar, Jar and two women she has never met before. Her name is Princess Leia Organa princess of Alderaan and only a few people know is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker alias the Sith lord Darth Vader.

"Hey sunshine nice to see you again," said Dash

"Don't sunshine me you asshole," said Leia "I see my uncle Jar, Jar and two of your girlfriends here,"

"They came with Jar, Jar," said Dash "Man you are still bossy as ever, well you did loose your virginity to me,"

"Go to hell," said Leia "My father is waiting for Jar, Jar and his friends,"

"Wow someone sounds very bossy," laughed Leone "Man kind of reminds me of someone,"

"So you're going to introduce to the lady here," said Chelsea

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," said Leia "Dash, just get out and go,"

"No problem sunshine," smiled Dash

He waved her goodbye and boarded the outrider, then moments later the ship takes off and heads off the planet, Leone felt a memory trigger in the back of her mind about the name Leia in which the body she was reborn in, had died after giving birth to two kids Luke and Leia _this is her all grown up_ the voice stated in the back of her mind.

"Letsa go messta," said Jar Jar "Bail righty-o,"

"Follow me," said Leia

Leia did take notice to the two women who are staring at her a bit longer in which she motioned them to follow her in which they took the corridors to get to her fathers private chambers, despite Alderaan being peaceful and secretly helping the rebels, it is under the thumb of an Imperial occupation and storm troopers don't come to this part of the palace, it was a long walk and then Leia stopped as she pressed a button upon the door as the sounded indicated it was a doorbell and the door opened as all of them head inside.

In the middle of the room there is a man standing there looking at the sky and then turned around as Leone recognized him from Padme's memories as Senator Organa as he looks older, the voice in the back of her mind replied _He carries a heavy burden_ Leone knew it had something to do with Padme's daughter Leia, but won't mention it out of respect.

"Mesa good to seeya Bail," said Jar, Jar

"Been a long while Jar, Jar," said Bail "Sorry about you not joining, I hope you understand,"

"Mesa do, mesa justa wanta be useful," said Jar, Jar

"I know, I know," chuckled Bail "May I introduce myself as Bail-"

"I know Bail Organa of Alderaan and a prince too," said Leone "One of the members of the Declaration of 2000 and a major advocate of peace, along side many others like Padme Amidala"

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," said Bail "To know about me,"

"Oh relax we're just friends," said Chelsea "Considering we were just reborn into the bodies that died,"

"I see," said Bail "And you have a story or two to tell,"

Both Night Raid assassins nodded in which they began to tell their stories in detail, of just about everything including their adventures, being a part of night raid, fighting an Empire and then dying, only to be reborn in the bodies they are in now. Leone went on to tell about the memories of Padme without mentioning having kids or being married to Anakin Skywalker and Chelsea told the memories of Shami Skywalker in detail as well, which lead to Bail and Leia to look sharply at each other for a moment.

"So you wish to join the rebellion to fight the Empire," said Bail "The rebellion could use your expertise in handling an Empire,"

"But father do we really need a pair of assassins," asked Leia

"Gathering allies is the right thing to do," said Bail "Night Raid, I like the sound of that name, welcome to the rebellion. For now you two will be posing as bodyguards for my daughter while on Alderaan and stay out of trouble, there is an Imperial occupation on my planet,"

"Aw man," said Leone "I wanted to kill some Imperials, but I can teach your daughter how to be a sexy lady and get boobs like mine,"

She laughed a bit as she gave Leia a noogie much to her annoyance

"Me too," said Chelsea "What's out next mission?"

"As of yet I am undecided," said Bail "I will let you know shortly,"

* * *

 **Planet Lothal**

Ryder Azad has only been back to Lothal a few days as he escaped from prison and kept a low profile on the planet considering he was once governor of Lothal during the later days of the Republic and the days of the Empire, he was arrested for helping the Bridger family to send encoded messages about the evils of the Empire, he regretted not going back for the Bridgers, but he knew them better than anyone and now they are gone, dead. He knows their son still lives and heard the message in fact everyone did.

Right now he is outside the capitol city at Old Jho's Pit Shop whom he is friends with and for some reason he heard rumors that the Imperials are afraid to go out at night due to some _night slayer_ and Ryder had seen a symbol written in blood, Old Jho is at the bar as he has some customers, mostly locals and Imperials don't come here anymore at night due to being afraid of the _night slayer_ and the word has gone around about the death of infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett.

"It's been awhile," said Jho

"So much has changed since I've been back to Lothal," said Ryder "I knew it was bad, but this is worse,"

"The empire is afraid to go out at night," said Jho

"I heard about that," said Ryder "Maybe I can meet this person,"

"Indeed you can," said Akame

"Don't worry about it, were not bounty hunters," said Najenda

"So you're the night slayer and who are you," asked Ryder

"Call me Akame," said Akame "Perhaps you need some protection in case bounty hunters come looking for you,"

"We don't ask for anything in return," said Najenda "My name is Najenda,"

"Might as well with all the Imperials running around," said Ryder.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	15. Part2 Kill the Joining

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 15

 **Part.2 Kill the Joining**

* * *

AN: This is set between the Star Wars: Rebels episodes of Legacy and Princess of Lothal

 **Planet Lothal**

Ryder Azadi had just gathered what he needed in which he kept a low profile on Lothal and of course his white Loth-cat a pet he thought was missing all these years remembered him. He just needed some supplies and the white Loth-cat jumped behind him as he speeds away in his speeder, but for a moment he thought he heard in the background _wait, wait_ but didn't bother to look as he is headed to base camp, a boy approximately 15 years old came to a stop and is followed by another man.

These two are Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus, which they exchanged words and Ezra put a tracker on the Loth-cat in which they have a way to follow the mystery man from Ezra's vision which talking about a man, a white Loth-cat and a mysterious symbol written in blood, Ezra had drawn it and showed it to Sabine, but the mandalorian girl did not know what it is, but she liked the work of art despite being written in blood. Hera told them about rumors of a _night slayer_ stalking the Imperials at night.

Unknown to them and watching from the shadows is Akame as she had shadowed Ryder Azadi just in case of Imperials would recognize him or bounty hunters would try to kill, she would step in to help and the boss Najenda is at Ryder's hide out, she didn't recognize these two, but got a sense of something and watched them got their own speeders and took off, Akame just out of no where and landed upon the ground in which she turned on a communications device.

"Boss," said Akame "Ryder will have company at his base came, I think they're tracking him some how by way of his pet"

" _Alright I will let him know_ ," said Najenda " _When he arrives, follow them as well_ ,"

"Copy that boss," said Akame as she dashed off in a hurry

* * *

 **Ryder Azadi's hide out**

Ryder's speeder came to a stop and took what he needed as his white Loth-cat followed him and Najenda walked up to him as well in which she has a concerned look on her face and picked up the Loth-cat as she found a tracking device.

"Two people are coming," said Najenda "They used this to track you,"

"Bounty hunters," said Ryder

"Maybe," said Najenda "Be ready,"

"Got it," nodded Ryder

Ryder went to go get his sniper rife as Najenda is well prepared to handle just about everything and knows Akame is following them, it wasn't long they heard something in the background and appearing is a teenage kid with a man in which he found the Loth-cat and the tracking device on the speeder bike. Ryder then shoots at the kid as he ducked for cover and Akame is right behind them as she is ready to strike as Kanan could sense someone nearby as he put his hand close to his light saber. Ezra identified himself to Ryder in which he knew who he is and stood down

"A wise choice Mr. Bridger," said Najenda "If you were someone else we would of killed you,"

"What do you mean?" asked Ezra

"She means, we were followed," said Kanan

"Huh, oh right," said Ezra

Out of no where Akame leaped down behind them and withdraws her blade as Ezra noticed how beautiful she looks and Kanan noticed this as well, but he kept his guard up as she passed by both of them and joined Ryder and Najenda.

"I have been using your old place as a place to stay," said Akame "But you should wash your underwear next time,"

"Really, then you can stay in my place any time," smiled Ezra

"Don't press your luck kid," said Akame

"I think we need to talk," said Kanan

"Agreed," said Ryder

That night they swapped stories and of course Ryder told Ezra the story as well in which sadden him greatly in knowing his parents will never been seen again and the two members of night raid told them a few stories as well in which Ezra and Kanan talked for a moment on top of a hill as Najenda and Akame joined them as well.

"The force works in mysterious ways," said Akame

"They live on within the force," said Najenda

"Sounds like you understand the force better than us," said Kanan

"Well when you're reborn into a body that is or was a force user a Jedi," said Akame "

* * *

 **Planet Alderaan**

After Bail Organa got a transmission in which he went to another area of the palace to find his daughter Leia with Leone and Chelsea standing there talking for a bit in which he sent Jar, Jar elsewhere considering he tripped over himself and trashed a few Alderaanian objects and he cleared his throat as all three of them paid attention.

"Leia I have a mission for you and your friends," said Bail

"What's the mission?" asked Leia

"You are to go to Lothal under a false pretense of bring relief supplies to the people of Lothal, but actually you are to give the ships in secret to the rebels," said Bail "To make it look like they stole them,"

"Understood father," said Leia

"You two can act as body guards," said Bail

"That won't be a problem for me," said Chelsea "As I can disguise myself with my Imperial arms,"

"Hopefully we get to kick some ass," said Leone "This place is so…..boring,"

"I'll get the ships ready to go," said Leia

All three of them leave to go about the mission as Leia arraigned the old vessels to be at the space port and had the supplies loaded as well, when that was done they boarded the vessel as all three of them take off from the space port and ascended into the atmosphere of Alderaan itself and now they are in space above the planet as the pilots activated the hyper drives in which they put the coordinates for planet Lothal and the ships headed into hyper space for their next destination.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	16. Part3 Kill the Joining

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 16

 **Part.3 Kill the Joining**

* * *

 **Planet Lothal**

The three older class ships came out of hyper space in which the planet Lothal can be seen through the glass in which a small Imperial cruiser is there along with a couple of Tie-fighters and of course Leia had sent a conformation code to be identified and once they're allowed to go to the surface of the planet itself. Leia is relieved and of course next to her is Chelsea and Leone as well.

"Now comes the hard part," said Leia

"Relax Leia you can do this," said Leone "You just got to be tough and bossy, although you're not much of a fighter,"

"Yeah just chill and you'll do fine," said Chelsea

"I'll have you know I can defend myself," said Leia who glared at Leone

"Uh-huh right….," Leone laughed and gave her a playful swat on the Leia's shoulder

Both Leone and Chelsea are in disguise as common looking workers upon these ships and they did take notice to the Imperial ship, along with those noisy Tie-fighters, which look like a pretty stupid and depression design.

* * *

 **On the Surface**

"All right people they will be here shortly," said Kanan

" _The boss and I will watch from a distance just in case there is trouble_ ," said Akame

"Agreed, but why do you call her boss," said Ezra "She doesn't look old to even be one,"

" _Well I am can always have Akame cut off your balls, if you make any more old jokes Mr. Bridger_ ," said Najenda "

"Ok…" said Ezra with a gulp

" _We got incoming, three ships_ ," said Akame " _Get into position_ ,"

The ships land upon the ground and Leia disembarks from one of the ships, with Leone and Chelsea who are in disguise while Kanan and Ezra mingle in by using their disguises and Akame, along with Najenda who are watching from a vantage point, not to far away and know this will be trouble. However there is a certain feeling about the two others who are with a woman named Leia

Lyste tells Leia that he is aware that her ships seem to get "stolen" by rebels quite frequently and tells her the Imperials will make sure the Spectres will be unable to steal them. He tells her that they are putting gravity locks on the ships, putting a detachment of storm troopers around the area along with two All Terrain Armored Transports.

Meanwhile, the deck officer begins to scan the ships for any contraband in the ships. Leia assures him that all of this is unnecessary, but he insists on doing so. Since her ships are grounded, she, along with the disguised Kanan and Ezra with the disguised Chelsea, along with Leone takes his Sentinel-class landing craft so she can start on her relief work.

" _Boss there is trouble back at Ryder's place_ ," said Akame

" _The Imperials_ ," said Najenda

"Yeah," said Akame "Want me to take them out,"

" _There is a plan in place_ ," said Najenda " _Make it look good, and don't kill that Leia person_ , _along with those two with her, better off to think we captured them"_

" _Copy that boss_ ," said Akame

They go back to Ryder's hideout and find a group of storm troopers arresting Ryder and Chopper. Kanan, disguised as a storm trooper, talks with the leader and offers to take them back to prison. The officer tells them that they have orders to execute one of them, suddenly a shadow looms over all of them as the Imperial storm troopers look up to see a cloaked woman with a metal sword.

"Look it's the night slayer," said one trooper

"She attacks during the day oh crap," said another trooper.

Suddenly, the _Ghost_ appears and shoots at the Imperial transports before Zeb and Sabine disembark and a brief skirmish begins. Akame joined in, followed by Najenda who used her own abilities to make it look good as well, until Leia is captured and of course Akame dismembered a few storm troopers then quickly writes the symbol of night raid on the ground before they leave in the ghost and the deck officer reported the incident that surprised the Lt. One the Ghost everyone is assembled there.

"Akame been a long time," said Chelsea

"Chelsea?" startled Akame

"Yup it's me," said Chelsea who used her imperial arms to undisguised herself

"Don't forget me," said Leone she rips off her disguise

"Well good to see you two again," said Najenda "It has been a long time,"

"Boss," coursed Chelsea and Leone

"Man I wish we met up with more hot girls like them" said Ezra

Leone laughed and grabbed Ezra putting his head into her breasts "Ha, don't worry kid your meet a pretty girl some day and if you don't your mine," she noticed Sabine looked angry "What? Are you his boyfriend or something,"

"No, he's not my-"said Sabine

"Right sure you are," said Chelsea "You're so blushing,"

"Oh shut up," said Sabine with a frown who folded her arms

"Uh, care to explain these woman," said Zeb

"It's a long story in which we will get to soon," said Najenda "As there are more pressing matters to get to,"

"Agreed," said Hera "As we are phoenix squadron,"

They quickly formulated a plan to get the ships. Ryder joins in, saying that explosives won't be able to disable the gravity locks and offers his help in exchange for getting out of Lothal, in which Akame and the others want to do as well; being in one place for every long can be annoying. At the garrison, Lyste and his soldiers notice the Phantom touch down.

The soldiers put their guns on stun in case rebels are aboard, but they find Kanan and Ezra (in their disguises) along with Leia. Leia tells Lyste that Kanan saved her life and that he should be given a medal. Akame and Leone get into position as Najenda, along with Chelsea are on board the _ghost_

While Lyste and his soldiers are distracted, Ryder, Chopper and Sabine disable one of the gravity locks. Sabine goes inside to pilot the cruiser while Ryder and Chopper move on to the next one. Leia tells Lyste that one of the ships he is protecting is flying away and he immediately orders his soldiers to stop the rebels. One of the AT-ATs attacks the ship or at least was to until Leone landed hard on the roof cockpit of the AT-AT and ripped open the hull with her claws.

The two pilots are taken by surprise as Leone grabs one of them by the throat, breaking his neck and tossed the body out like a rag doll and the other tried to reach for a blaster, but Leone used her quick cat like reflexes to quickly kill the other pilot. As Leone planed explosives and leaped out of the way as the AT-AT exploded.

They then see Ryder and Chopper disabling a gravity lock and open fire on them. Kanan and Ezra knock Lyste and his two soldiers out cold. Kanan draws out his lightsaber and Ryder realizes that Kanan is a Jedi. Kanan severs two of the AT-AT's legs, toppling it. Meanwhile, the Ghost offers air support to distract the AT-ATs, although their armor prevents their missiles from having much effect on them.

Akame bounced off one place to another in which she draws out her Imperial arms blade as she drives it through the cockpit glass of the AT-AT in which her sword plows into the chest of the pilot, while the other reached for his weapon to fire at Akame as she dodged the shots and sliced the pilot's head off. Then leaping off of the vehicle and she lands upon the ground and hurries fairly quickly.

Leia and Ezra say goodbye to each other, saying that they'll see each other again soon. But before they go, Leia tells Ezra to stun her with his gun to avoid suspicion. Ezra does so just as Lyste and the other storm troopers regain their senses, which prompt him to go see if she is all right. She tells her she is fine, but all three of her ships have been stolen by the rebels.

Leia threatens to blackmail Lyste unless he pays for the missing ships, which he quickly complies to. Realizing that his ship is also missing, he also arranges to find another ship for her. In deep space, the rebels are pleased that they managed to get all three ships. Ryder, now realizing that what Ezra's parents started has become even larger then he thought, offers to help the rebel cause for both them and their son's sake

"So where will you guys go from here," asked Hera

"To find the others were ever they are," said Najenda "I think Tatsumi, Lubbok and Mine are alive, we could use your help in finding them,"

"We'll do what we can," said Hera "Welcome to the rebellion,"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	17. Kill the Aftermath

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 17

 **Kill the Aftermath**

* * *

 **Rebel Command Ship**

The _Ghost_ comes out of hyper space followed by three old republic style ships that they got from their previous mission at Lothal, the _Ghost_ approaches the blockade runner the command ship of the rebels. The previous one had been destroyed by Vader as it was much larger than the current one; a couple of other vessels are there as well. Rebel pilots are patrolling the area of space as well.

The _ghost_ docks with the rebel command ship that is commanded by June Sato in which Phoenix Squadron and Night Raid consisting of Najenda, Akame, Leone and Chelsea follow Hera along with the others as the mission is over with on Lothal as rebel officers are going about their business in which they reach the command deck as June Sato is there with Clone Captain Rex as Rex is surprised to see more people.

However Bail Organa sent a message to Commander Sato about new recruits and all four of them are women, but can tell they're serious fighters and the large breasted woman with blonde hair looks like she can put up a fight, as the other three women look rather intimidating. It seems Ezra is sad for some reason, but remembered that his parents had died saving everyone else in prison.

Then the doors opened as Ahsoka Tano walked in as well, in which Rex knew she is or was on a mission making several inquiries into the mysterious Sith Lord known as Vader and why the Inquisitors are taking kids, perhaps to make them dark siders as well. Ahsoka noticed the four dangerous women and can sense two of them are force sensitive.

"Greetings Night Raid," said Sato "I am Commander June Sato,"

"Ha, hah, hah," said Leone "Your name is June, why do you have a girls name, hah, hah,"

"I always wondered that myself," said Ezra

"Back on topic please," said Najenda "Night Raid will help in anyway we can in your growing rebellion as we once was members of the Revolutionary Army, against a corrupt Empire."

"I sense there is something more to this and plenty of stories," said Ahsoka "My name is-"

"Ahsoka Tano," said Leone "Former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, I know who you are,"

"You do," said Ahsoka "I have never met you before."

"I have the memories of the body I was reborn into," said Leone "Padme Amidala of Naboo, it's a long story snips….that is why Skyguy called you,"

"Really," said Tano "I sense no deception from you and do you remember everything,"

"Well of course, she was married to Anakin and gave birth to twins before she died," said Leone

"WHAT?" shouted Ahsoka "Married, Kids…I uh never knew."

"Well would you believe I was reborn into the body of Anakin's mother Shami," said Chelsea "She died after Anakin found her and of course I….uh she was tortured by sand people you call them, an old guy named Obi-wan found me"

"I think I need to sit down after this one," said Ahsoka "And what about the two of you,"

"I was reborn into a Jedi inside that temple of Lothal," said Akame "And made a small hole to break out of, name unimportant."

"I was reborn into the body of a Jedi named Minch," said Najenda "And was found by Yoda….who directed me to go to Lothal, damn that old many speaks in too many riddles,"

"Yoda," coursed all three Jedi

"Like his race of course," said Najenda "Did you know his race's name is about five-thousand words long, heh I would have to cut off my own tongue to even say it,"

"I take it every one of you have stories," said Zeb

All of them nodded as they go on to explain about their lives one by one, their adventures, an empire, night raid and meeting many others, along with fighting evil, killing and then dying to preserve the future of the people of where they are from. Then being reborn into the bodies of the dead by some voice who has the ability to do that and recall a place of energy….called Mortis.

"What's Mortis?" asked Ezra

"A long story," said Ahsoka "I can help find your friends, but it will take some time,"

"Oh and we fought Vader," said Leone "Kicked his ass too,"

"You fought Vader and won," said Kanan "But didn't kill him,"

"No, because we was going nuts for some reason," said Chelsea "As I believe he pictures us as his mother Shami and Padme is wife,"

"Wait….you mean to say," said Ahoska with a gasp "No….it can't be true,"

"Afraid so Ahsoka," said Leone "Sorry,"

Ahsoka let out a sigh and didn't say anything else as the others looked confused at this.

"So you have any missions for us," asked Najenda

"Not as yet," said Sato "But you will get them and for now make yourself at home; we'll use our own resources to find your lost friends. Commander Tano here will look for them for you,"

"Copy that," coursed members of Night Raid

"Now tell us about yourselves and this growing rebellion," said Najenda

Phoenix squad goes on and on about their lives swapping stories of adventures in which Sabine was tight lipped about her past, but she did mention how she joined the crew and Ezra mentioned how he joined, Zeb talked about his life, his people and everything else as also Hera talked about her life and people. Chopper just mentioned a few things as well and June Sato, along with Rex mentioned a few things also.

Both teams mingled for a bit to get to know each other as Sabine is slow to trust anyone, but rather liked the women and didn't mind working together as all of them look out the window in which the ship is orbiting a dead world as the sun slowly rises over the horizon of the dead world, considering it's a new day and a new beginning.

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	18. Kill the Hatred

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 18

 **Kill the Hatred**

* * *

 **On board Vader's command ship**

Darth Vader formally known as Anakin Skywaker is absolutely furious right now and shocked beyond belief as well considering his wife Padme is alive and his mother Shami is alive also. He couldn't believe this and the crew of his command ship stayed away from the dark lord in knowing his fury is unlimited that can result in many of their deaths. At the moment he is in his own personal chambers and wanted to be left alone as he sat in his personalize prison, bah his injuries are a prison and being the suit of armor is a prison.

He felt like a slave, which he fought so hard not to become one again and now here he is a slave to the dark side of the force and what hurts the most than any injury beyond imagination, his own wife hated him and his mother had no son. Why? Why would they say that, Vader just wanted them to love him and his red eyes looked in the mirror, as he growled at what he had become! Damn them, Damn the Jedi, and even damn Kenobi for putting him this way as his first smashed the mirror into pieces, he even felt damning his master the emperor as well.

He did not know where they went to, but he will hunt them down and get answers. Like his former padawan being alive and has his inquisitors track her down, but had a feeling they will fail. He remembered the good times with his padawan, but did he do wrong, why did it happen. He knows nothing can change that now and Jar, Jar was involved, does Jar, Jar knows how to bring people back to life. He must know the answer, however he has more questions. Then his helmet is repaired and will put it on soon, but not just yet.

He hated the mask he has on, but understands that he must play the slave to fear. He felt the burning hatred inside of him, he wanted to kill this hatred, but no he is a slave and like any slave he must obey his master like he obeyed Watto all those years ago, however that was then and this is now. A price to be paid to serve, just like Dooku and Maul, he sees the holographic image of his wife that made him cry, such a beautiful face like how he remembered her.

He was surprised how strong Padme was and smashed his helmet, perhaps it was some type of hidden power she never had that is beyond the force. Perhaps he should consult his master on that one, as his wisdom in the force is far more experienced than his and he'll also check out the old Jedi archives for answers as well. He will know the truth, he will no for sure and then his wife, his mother will be his as the force shook all around him, until it stopped and he had the helmet put on.

Rising from his seat, he stepped out and looked at the window, nothing but empty space just like him. Then a beeping sound is coming from his console and went over to check, he knew this signal well. It is him, his master and emperor of the empire Sheeve Palpatine, Sidious. Sometimes he just wished that Mace Windu had killed him before he arrived to save the former chancellor and none of this Empire would of happen. Too little too late and pressed the button.

Vader kneeled down before his master and bowed respectfully, he hated groveling like a damn dog. However there is nothing he can do and glared upon his master as he is wearing a dark sith like cloak, his skin is pail and scarred from the lighting, along with his yellow eyes of hate. He can see the sneer from his master as well, along with a frown.

"My master," said Vader

"Lord Vader," said Sidious "I want to know more of what transpired on Naboo,"

"Padme is alive master," said Vader "She has risen from her grave and with her is Shami, the mother of Skywalker,"

"Impossible," said Sidious "How can this be, the dead do not come back to life,"

"I fear that Jar, Jar Binks has the answer," said Vader

"Oh does he now," said Sidious "Perhaps not killing him was a mistake, anyway it is not important and they maybe a threat to us, so eliminate them."

"No, master I will not," said Vader

"You will do as I say," snarled Sidious "NOW"

"If we capture them, we can learn the secret in how they have raised from the grave," said Vader "Which can be a powerful asset to us,"

"Very well Lord Vader," said Sidious "Make it so and is there any progress on capturing Tano,"

"The inquisitors will find her my lord," said Vader

"Good, very good," said Sidious "Another matter has concern me is that Luminara Undulli has risen from her cryogenic coffin and killed many in prison, also acquiring a strange power as well. I foresee a connection between both incidents and I want them found is that clear, use whatever methods possible." He sneered in an evil way "Do not fail me or I will replace you with someone who cannot fair me,"

"It shall be done," said Vader

Sidious smiled as his image faded away as Vader stood up as he is infuriated at this, he will do his masters bidding like a slave in whom the hatred is burning inside of him, and he wanted to kill this hatred, but can't because it is part of him now and will always be. Vader won't kill his wife and mother, he will keep them alive and what is this about Luminara Unduli coming to life in her cryogenic coffin and a strange power as well.

When his master foresees something, it turns out to be true and Jar, Jar was not there in the prison, but wondered who else was there at the time inside the prison and went to the console to check out the prison records, he checked as many were killed including second brother of the Inquisitors and escaped with a man named Lando Calrissian a known gambler and smuggler. Interesting, could he have the secret as well and just maybe his broken body can be restored.

He strode back to looking out the window of the endless and emptiness of space as he felt some kind of kinship with it. Vader now knows it will never happen.

Kill the Hatred!

Is un-killable and forever will be un-killable

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	19. Kill the search

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 19

 **Kill the search**

* * *

 **Planet Zeltros**

"You know what your nothing but trouble," said Tatsumi

"Give me a break I lost a ship and gained Han's old ship," said Lando "Besides you are being kicked off Zeltros in using violence to solve problems and me well I will have some fun here,"

"Hey I was just defending Chewbacca," said Tatsumi "Fine I'll leave this dump and go find my friends on my own, how hard it can be,"

"You have no idea," said Lando

"Well if I am being kicked off Zeltros I will take your ship," said Tatsumi

"Hey wait a minute," said Lando

"Nope I'm gone," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi transformed into his encursio armor and dashed away as Lando just shook his head and went back to the casino to have some fun. All the while Tatsumi headed back to the space port and found the ship Lando had won or lost, it looked like a piece of junk as well and wondered what type of ship it is as the voice the back of his mind replied _Twilight Anakin's old craft_ he wondered who Anakin is as a flood of memories shows him.

After that he boarded the craft and it looks like it has been modified, he headed to the cockpit to sit down and using the knowledge to find a place of where he wanted to go, he wondered where did Han and that Chewbacca fellow last went to, he checked the navigation logs…..hmmm! Some place called the Wheel a space station, might as well go there for now and look for his friends if they are alive.

He controlled the ship called _Twilight_ as it leaves the space port of the planet itself and then now that it is in space leaving the planet, Tatsumi puts in the coordinates to the wheel space station and then the ship heads into hyperspace to its intended destination.

* * *

 **Wheel space station**

 **Few hours later**

Tatsumi has already been a wheel a few hours and is gambling, who knew it would be so easy and the voice of the back of his mind stated _Jedi are not allowed to gamble_ , he could almost chuckle at that and cleaned the entire table as he needed the currency anyway to get where he is going and it was a lot of winnings anyway and he found a place to stay at a hotel, Tatsumi spent time along in the room and started to look through information for just about anything for his friends, something however it's all propaganda garbage by the Empire as he was watching the holonet.

It was mainly about this and that until something caught his attention, about a planet called Lothal as the murder rate is down by some strange means in which the broadcaster is claiming to route out a mysterious assassin known as _Night Slayer_ and shows a symbol he is familiar with Night Raid, could one of them have been there in which he does not know yet and it seems that world is under the thumb of the Empire, which ticked him off about this Empire as it was no different than fighting a previous Empire.

He will visit this world and find any evidence if his friends are there, he sighed as there is always something and he decided not to get any sleep, hell he has slept to damn long when he was dead, and got himself some food. He had to admit this Wheel space station is rather nice, and after eating the meal he decided to explore a bit and there are an assortment of people, whom are going about their business and then he sees a squad of those storm troopers cashing someone in his direction.

The man is sporting an eye patch and is shooting at the storm troopers as they would be call, in which more of them are with the squad as well. It seems the man is outnumbered, not for long as Tatsumi walked through the people as they are running away from the chaos and transformed into his Encuriso armor, leaping up in the air he brings forth his spear weapon and comes down at the storm troopers slicing them to pieces as their body parts fly everywhere along with the blood that splattered all around.

"Need some help," asked Tatsumi

"Uh…Thanks," said the man

"No problem senator Bontari," said Tatsumi

"Halt rebel scum," said the storm trooper

"I think not," said Tatsumi

Moving like the wind in his encuriso Imperial arms armor as the storm troopers didn't know what to make of it, one by one they were killed fairly quickly as Tatsumi didn't want to waste anymore time on than and the last storm trooper called for help as he was killed also. It was a complete and utter mess at the scene in which Tatsumi recognized the man from the memories of Luminara as Lux Bontari a senator from Onderon, also he writes in blood the symbol of Night Raid, upon the wall.

"How do you know me?," asked Lux "Your not a bounty hunter are you,"

"If I was I would of killed you were I stand," said Tatsumi "Looked up history on you,"

"Are you fulcrum?" asked Lux "I was suppose to meet Fulcrum on the wheel,"

"Don't know who that is," said Tatsumi "If you want out of here, we can go anywhere and by the looks of it the Empire knows of the meeting,"

"I have been on the run since I resigned months ago," said Lux "I heard stories of a growing rebellion I want to join, yes let's go."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Tatsumi

"Anywhere I don't care," said Lux "And who are you by the way,"

"Tatsumi," said Tatsumi

Both Tatsumi and Lux Bontari leave the area in which they know more Imperials will arrive soon and what they will see is a complete mess that no one else will understand, in which they headed to the docking bays as a cloaked figure is watching from the shadows and noticed the symbol written in blood, she had found one of them as Ahsoka watched on and remembered Lux Bontari who she has been out of contact for so many years, he is still handsome as ever despite the eye patch.

Then they boarded the _Twilight_ and took off away from the wheel as Ashoka while cloaked has seen her masters old ship the Twilight, talk about a double blast from the past. She didn't know where they are going, but decided to follow them and she will contact the others later. On board the _Twilight_ Lux looked at Tatsumi for a moment and he in turn looked back.

"Is there somewhere you need to go," asked Tatsumi

"I need to go to Krownest my wife is there," said Lux "She's staying with her cousin on the planet,"

"Isn't that a Mandalorian world," said Tatsumi

"It is and don't worry they're expecting us," said Lux

The _twilight_ goes into hyper space and moments later Ahsoka's own craft goes into hyper space as well to follow them.

* * *

 **Planet Krownest**

The _twilight_ drops out of hyper space and heads down to the planet below as Tatsumi is piloting the ship. The surface looks like a winter wonder land as snow is on the ground and up ahead is some kind of building, then all of a sudden armored people fly on by and escort them down to where the building is. Tatsumi safely landed upon the snow grounds of the building itself and the ramp to his ship lowered as Tatsumi along with Lux Bontari step on out. Then stepped out of the building is a female mandalorian named Countess Ursa Wren followed by a couple of her mandalorian guards and it would seem she is not very happy to see Lux Bontari.

"My apologies countess," said Lux "For disturbing you,"

"I though I told you before, stop being so nice," said Ursa "You are a member of the family, despite not being Mandalorian,"

"Uh right….is she here," asked Lux

"Of course she is here," said Ursa "Hey get out here," she called out "Your husband is here,"

Walking out is another mandalorian and she is a female as she has red hair and looks like she has seen a lot of battle, she looks very athletic in her armor and they both walked towards each other, then kissing all the while watching in the distance Ahsoka Tano was watching and then sighed, guess she waited to long to say anything to Lux as he was her first love. At least he is happy now and recognized the mandalorian woman as Bo Katan.

"About time," said Bo "You got here and the kids were worried about you,"

"Well I am here for good now," said Lux "I don't plan on going anywhere else,"

"Who is this person?" asked Ursa

"This is Tatsumi," said Lux "He helped me when I was in trouble,"

"Ah, it's no problem," said Tatsumi "Glad I can help,"

Be on your way now," said Ursa

"I was planning on leaving anyway," said Tatsumi

"Hey wait a minute I saw Obi-wan Kenobi piloting a small craft like that," said Bo

"I got it on Zeltros," said Tatsumi

Tatsumi boarded the _Twilight_ in which he took control of the small craft as it leaves the planet itself and of course Ahsoka followed as well in which she is wondering where he is going. Tatsumi plotted a course for Lothal as the ship goes into hyper space once again.

* * *

 **Planet Lothal**

 **Few hours later**

Tatsumi hand landed the _Twilight_ in an empty field away from civilization and he'll explore this world to find if any of his friends are here or at least one of them. He heard about the reports of the Night Slayer who kills at night and the Imperials were the ones who were killed and he went to investigate those locations, he felt a distance in the force like as if someone was following him and activating the encursio armor he leaped high in the air and stood on top of one of those weird stone things.

He looked down to see someone cloaked looking around, then the person took off their hood as Tatsumi's eyes narrowed in wondering who she is, the voice in the back of his mind replied _Ahsoka Tano looks older_ , then he sees a flood of memories about Luminara with Tano on board a ship that is no familiar to him. Then he leaps down behind Tano as Ahsoka draws out her light saber.

"Ahsoka Tano," said Tatsumi

"Who wants to know," said Tano

"Tatsumi is my name," said Tatsumi "I never met you before, but I know who met you a long time ago….does Luminara Undili means anything to you,"

"I have been searching for you," said Tano "I found your friends, Akame, Najenda, Chelsea and Leone, and Master Luminara is dead,"

"I know," said Tatsumi "I was reborn into her body, if you know where my friends are take me to them,"

"I most certainly will," said Tano

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	20. Kill the Months

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 20

 **Kill the Months**

AN: This is set between season 3 Episodes of Star Wars Rebels: Steps in Shadow and Visions and Voices

After Ahsoka found Tatsumi in which there is a reunion of some sorts with the other members of Night Raid as they dog piled him except for Najenda as they are glad to find him alive, but wondered if the others could be found. However problems arise with the Rebels as it involved a former Sith Lord named Maul and his desires as it occupied Ezra's time, but Tatsumi gave him some advice how to handle it and Kanan got some training from Akame how to defend one self by being blind.

Of course the Rebels have found a base on the planet Atollon and the members of Night Raid discovered a creature there called Bendu which the creature is neither light nor dark, Rebel command did sent Night Raid on solo mission to assassinate Imperials in which it is known by them that a new enemy named Thrawn, which he is on top of their hit list, but Thrawn seems more focused on the rebels than the members of Night Raid.

Meanwhile as the five members of Night Raid of Tatsumi, Chelsea, Najenda, Leone and Akame are still searching for any other of their comrades, Mine is still working for Saw in eliminating targets in which she has been given a nickname known as the _one-shot killer_ , Saw told them they will be heading to Geonosis soon considering another rebel cell discovered that the local population is gone for some mysterious reason and the Empire is or was building something bit there.

Saw knew about geonoshian technology all too well as it killed his sister and his memories of the clone wars as Mine listen to his stories very carefully as she has memories from the previous owner of the body Aayla Secura as the Twi'lek was involved in the clone wars. Lubbok all these months kept a low profile with Dooku's brother and Dooku's daughter as they are gathering forces to strike back against the Empire, what the target would be to strike back. Lothal would be one as the Empire has that planet under lock and key.

It was a few days later that they found a Super Tactical droid that came to an old Separatist base at the same time that Lubbok along with Dooku and Dooku's daughter have found the place as well, in which it would prove very useful, of course the Super Tactical droid mentioned they ran into a clone, a lestat and a two Jedi who helped them escape other than that.

All these months one member of night raid lent a hand as Chelsea is on an undercover assignment within the Empire, once incident as in particular that Ezra kept on trusting Hondo an old pirate and Hondo tried to made a few passes at Akame who wasn't interested, but he wouldn't take a hit and so Akame had cut off his balls for good measure as Hondo flees in terror in knowing not to mess with the woman with the sword.

They have gathered a few allies and learned a few things as well all these months, of course the majority of time Night Raid went to two bases, one on Atollon and the other planet of Yavin 4 that Najenda has knowledge of considering she was reborn in the body of a former Jedi named Minch, even Tatsumi found old republic bases that the Empire did not know about and the equipment was useful. There is a plan in place or more like the building process to strike and free Lothal, but need the necessary forces to do so.

On Jedha Mine is cleaning her Imperial arms pumpkin and it is the day time in which Saw walked in the room along with several others he assembled to the team to check out a planet called Geonosis, as she knows the first and second battles of the clone wars have taken place there, now after reading the report the geonosihans have gone missing and were building something, now they board the craft and head to that planet to investigate.

 **To be continued!**


	21. Part1 Kill the Gathering

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 21

 **Part.1 Kill the Gathering**

* * *

 **Planet Geonosis**

Saw's craft comes out of hyperspace as the ringed desert world as Mine along with the rest of the team that saw brought along see the planet before them in which it was reported that all of the native inhabitants have gone missing and there was something built here, however none of the debris is here so it has been suspected that the Empire took it away so no one comes looking for it.

"You ever been on this planet before," said Mine

"Nope, heard stories," said Saw "Nasty one's too and I guess the person you were reborn in was here,"

"Yeah the first battle of Geonosis," said Mine "In which that started the clone wars, the arena was interesting to see,"

"Well let's see what we can find," said Saw

"Saw we're getting some kind of power signature coming from the planet below," said one of saw's team

"All right we're heading down, let's do this," said Saw

Saw's craft heads towards the planet itself and flies downward to the surface of the planet itself as everyone except for Mine is on edge. They felt the craft being dragged around by winds in which it is a sand storm as Mine would recall the memories of Aayla Secura. Until finally the craft landed upon the sandy surface of the planet itself and the ramp lowered as Mine, Saw and the strike team stepped upon the surface of the planet. One of them team members are getting power readings not too far away.

"Ok split up," said Saw "Team one will check out the power readings, team two will come with me and check out that cave. Mine you take sniper point and report of anything,"

"Roger that," coursed all of them

Mine went off to find a vantage point, while Saw along with team one headed to the cave and team two headed off to find the power source. The planet is quiet perhaps a little too quiet and within the shadows a pair of eyes is watching in which it is a geonoshian itself worker class. The geonoshian worker snarled at the people coming, the Empire killed all of his people and he, he alone was the survivor along with the egg he has back at his place.

Why can't the Empire leave his people alone, it was bad enough the Empire built that creature of death in space as he witnessed it being built by the Empire and many geonoshian slaves died building it, his genetic memory is pondering to the point that the Geonoshians could of stayed isolated from the rest of the galaxy, but no his people had to mess with the affairs of the galaxy.

Poggle the lesser was a fool, just like all of them and serving the dark one's known as Sith did not help his people any better. Lies all of them and he figured these bounty hunters of the Empire must of discovered his separatist shield by detecting an energy source. Oh he isn't worried about that as he has several surprises for these people, they will pay, they will all pay.

He had witnessed the massacre of his people as the Empire used everything even poison gas, bombs and other means. The black armored one's known as Death troopers killed the survivors, as for the rest there must be geonoshians out in the galaxy. However he didn't know for sure, the egg, the egg is a Queen egg and once the egg hatches a new queen will be born.

According to the old tales passed down from generation to another generation his world was peaceful and prosperous, that was then and this is now. He'll wait until these bounty hunters get into position and then he will bring forth his surprise, he chirped in satisfaction, he'll have their craft destroyed as well. To make sure no one escapes and until then he waited until the time is right.

Team one is trying to locate the energy source, but the sandstorm is not doing any favors and there are a lot of sand dunes as well, from what they heard about this planet it is fairly common and despite their vision being blurred, then one of them tripped on something as it felt like metal, all of a sudden it comes to life and set it's sights on team one.

Team two who is lead by Saw had head inside as they found tunnels geonoshian tunnels, they didn't know where they are going so it was hard to navigate. It was a dead calm and the geonoshian worker is watching in the shadows, these fools have walked right into his trap and then he pushed the button he is holding, they will get a surprise.

"Mine, are you getting anything," asked Saw over the com

" _No, this fucking sandstorm is a bitch_ ," said Mine " _Wait…..I see weapons fire, team two is under attack_ ,"

"What, damn it," said Saw "Al right let's head back,"

Before they could do so, there is a stomping of feet. Feet that brought a cold chill down to the spin of Saw and then they came from all directions, battle droids. Impossible as all battle droids as far as he knows have been deactivated since the clone wars ended, then weapons fired occurred.

* * *

 **Planet Geonosis**

 **Several hours later**

The _ghost_ drops out of hyper space near the planet of Geonosis and on board is Rex, along with Hera who is piloting and chopper, Ezra had joined and so did Sabine, Kanan and as did Akame and Tatsumi in which Rex told them that Saw had taken a team to go down to the planet below and had gone missing, so their mission is there to find them.

"I remember from Luminara's memories that she was involved in the first and second battle on this planet," said Tatsumi

"I heard stories about this," said Kanan "As I was a youngling at the time,"

"Hopefully there is no trouble like last time," said Rex "I still hate this place,"

"To actually be there battling against droids and bugs must have been impressive Rex," said Ezra

"You have no idea," said Rex

"Then let's find this Saw," said Akame "The rebellion needs to grow with him to survive,"

The _ghost_ heads toward the planet below as Hera is piloting and found a secluded spot near some power readings, from what they see no sign of Saw's team and all of them got out of the ship to go investigate the situation, while in the distance Mine sees it but cannot believe it Akame and Tatsumi, she could run down to say hello, but no she'll stay at her position and had to move a few times.

"Saw you still there," said Mine

" _Yeah I'm still alive_ ," said Saw " _Anything going on_ ,"

"We got a ship that just landed and a crew came out," said Mine "Two of them I recognize, one is a clone named Rex,"

" _Thanks keep on the lookout_ ," said Saw

" _Roger that_ ," said Mine

After some time, the rebels met up with Saw and he explained the situation, also Ezra along with Kanan sensed something as it was the Geonoshian worker, while Sabine and Tatsumi went to take a look at the power source in which they found what it was, they headed slowly back to the ship. The chase for the geonoshian worker dragged on until Akame caught him, but didn't kill him.

Of course Saw was rough on him and the geonoshian klick-klack as Ezra would call him wanted to know what was going on, on the planet and klick-klack explained in the chirped language and he drew something on the ground as it is a circle within a circle. For some reason Akame could understand him as the memories of the Jedi she was reborn into visited geonosis a long time ago.

"I know what he said," said Akame

"Well what did he say," said Saw

"He said the Empire was building a battle station orbiting the planet," said Akame "And he overheard one of the Imperial scientist call it a death star,"

"A death star," said Rex "What else,"

"He also said that it is a size of a small moon and is equipped with a ion cannon," said Akame "Geonoshian slaves helped build it and then they moved it off world, then the Empire wiped his entire species out, he was the only one to survive,"

"That's crazy," said Ezra

"I sense it is telling the truth," said Kanan

"I got to ask are you Akame," said Saw

"I am," said nodded Akame

"Then do you know Mine," said Saw

"Mine is alive and with you," said Akame

"Oh yes, she has been with me for awhile and taking Imperial targets out," said Saw "Mine is outside at the moment,"

"Great," smiled Akame "Tatsumi I got news Mine is alive and on this planet,"

" _Good_ ," said Tatsumi " _Bringing this thing back to the ship is a bitch, why do I get the heavy lifting_ ,"

" _Because your sexy that way_ ," said Sabine

"Then we better get moving," said Kanan

Klick-klack chirped a bit in drawing everyone's attention.

"What did he just say," asked Saw

"He can't leave as he is protecting the queen egg," said Akame "And if your looking for evidence you must go deeper underground as there are poison gas canisters there,"

After Hera is told to bring the _ghost_ further deep underground as the others boarded the ship and got the shield generator, it is a slow going process getting deep underground in which they will be shortly, all the while an Imperial cruiser detected life signs on the planet and went to go investigate.

" _Saw, we got an Empire ship_ ," said Mine " _Cruiser class_ ,"

"Take it out," said Saw

"Roger that," said Mine

On board the Imperial cruiser the black female Imperial officer had ordered a life sign scans and then one of the officers was about to tell his superior something, Mine can see the woman on her scope and pulled the trigger as the Imperial officer never say it coming as the shot passed there her head as blood splattered all around, as other officers reacted Mine used her Imperial arms pumpkin with the emotions she has fired a powerful shot that sliced the Imperial cruiser in half as it blows up into pieces as the debris fall to the ground.

The Ghost reaches the bottom as Klick-Klack has gotten the egg and showed them the canisters, in which this would prove useful and the geonoshain worker took the egg as it headed to another hole to go even deeper underground. The canisters are attached to the _Ghost_ , Mine had jumped down from the hole as she wasn't afraid and used the force to slow herself down until she stood on top of the craft itself.

"Hey are you going to let me in or what," said Mine

"Damn Mine your breasts got bigger," said Tatsumi "And here I thought you be flat,"

"Well thanks to the body that I was reborn in," said Mine "And Tatsumi if you call me flat again I will cut it off, besides we haven't finished what we started years ago,"

"What does she mean by that," asked Sabine

"Well when you lose your virginity to Ezra," said Akame "Then you will understand, come Mine the others are waiting for you,"

Everyone boards the _ghost_ and leaves

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	22. Part2 Kill the Gathering

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 22

 **Part.2 Kill the Gathering**

* * *

AN: This is set during the SW: Rebels episode of Through Imperial Eyes

Ezra Bridger and Leone disguised themselves as bounty hunters boarded a shuttle on Lothal to be captured considering they stole it in the first place, along with them is AP-5 and Chopper. Of course they were captured like they suppose to and brought forth to Agent Kallus as that conversation goes on, the L.T informed them that the Admiral has arrived and so they were transferred to the Grand Admiral's ship, Ezra and Leone know it is all part of the plan.

Agent Kallus along with the Lt. are in the room of the Grand Admiral with Coronal Yularen the head of ISB in which the former admiral and veteran of the clone wars who served under General Anakin Skywalker, as it is explained to them there is a traitor in their mist and it could be an officer or just about anyone. After that there is a brief exchange between Yularen and Kallus with ended in a positive note.

Also Kallus and Lt, exchanged a few words as they went off to set to do what they want to do. Ap-5 and Chopper do their thing as well in which Rex, Kanan and Akame are coming in a stolen Imperial shuttle and drop out of hyper space to get them out of there, with the planet from the database erased along with a special surprise as well that was put into the computer of the flag ship itself.

Kanan, Rex and Akame disguised as Imperial storm troopers arrive as Governor Pryce shows up with two troopers as she suggests they take off their helmets or be arrested. That when the confusion starts as the Lt. sneaks from behind and tried to stun Pryce, but Leone pounced on him like cat, killing him on the spot also along with Yularen watching, he was about to leave to head down there as he sees Kallus as well.

Kallus gets behind Pryce as she is stabbed by a small object to her neck and dies, Yularen is shocked to see Kallus is the traitor; he would have never suspected him. He goes down there alone and following is storm troopers as the alarms go off as AP-5, chopper have entered the shuttle as Leone and Ezra joined in as well in which they will take off shortly as Kallus smiles at Yularen as he motions the storm troopers to hold their fire.

"Why Kallus?" asked Yularen "Why did you betray the Empire?"

"Well I have a little surprise for you," smiled Kallus "Guess my work is done, I don't need this disguise anymore

Right before their eyes Kallus transforms from a man into a woman, a beautiful woman as she smiled and winked at him as Yularen along with the storm troopers are shocked at this and Chelsea walks to the shuttle as she boarded it.

"I learned everything I needed to know," said Chelsea "Say hello to the real Kallus if you can find him, Yularen bye, bye,"

The hatch closed to the shuttle as it takes off from the ship and into hyper space as Yularen is completely shocked at this that woman, who has been Kallus for far too long, who knows how long. He is breathing hard as he'll have to explain this to the Grand Admiral, until the alarms go off ahead and over the intercom the engines are overloading and set to explode shortly. Everyone had to evacuate in a hurry as the crew got off the ship as it exploded in space above the planet Lothal as the people below can see a beautiful explosion in the night sky including some Rebels who are there.

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Thrawn's office**

The Grand Admiral despite being calm and cool was not in a good mood his personal flag ship have been sabotaged by some unknown means and exploded in space. It was a good ship too, as he knows governor Pryce who he has grown fond of did not make it nor did an unimportant officer the Lt. Admiral Konstantine and Coronal Yularen walked into his office as Yularen has still a mask of shock on his face, but barely kept his composure as both of them stood attention to the Grand Admiral.

"Report," said Thrawn

"You were right about the traitor in our mist," said Yularen

"Indeed as agent Kallus is the spy," said Thrawn "As I suspected as much,"

"It wasn't Kallus at all sir," said Yularen "A woman posing as him all this time, she transformed right before my very eyes,"

"Hmmm? How trouble some," said Thrawn "And what of the real agent Kallus,"

"I can answer that," said Konstantine "After the Coronal reported to me, I had everything of Kallus searched and I discovered this," he activates his wrist come "Bring it in,"

Two storm troopers bring a covered body in the office and pull back the sheet in which all them see Kallus laying there dead and by the looks of it, he has been dead for some time, but how he died remains a mystery. Thrawn just frowned at this and motioned the troopers to leave in which he pondered on this for a moment for he never expected a woman to disguise herself as agent Kallus, very clever and ruthless to say the least, but it is also a problem.

"This is unexpected," said Thrawn "The destruction of my person ship in which we are not just dealing with rebels, but a team of assassins working with the rebels. Name unknown and members unknown. I have found several symbols written in blood on several planets including this one that there appears to be a connection,"

"How do we deal with them," asked Konstatine

"Knowing your enemy is a sure way to destroy them," said Thrawn "In time I will know more about them and when I do it will be their downfall,"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	23. Part3 Kill the Gathering

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 23

 **Part.3 Kill the Gathering**

* * *

AN: This is set at the events of the SW: Rebels episode of Secret Cargo

"What do make of this my friend," said Leonard

"Boy did she gave it to the Emperor," said Lubbok "I believe she is planning on forming the rebel cells into an alliance of some sorts,"

"I still say there is a one percent change of the rebels defeating the galactic empire," said the Super Tactical droid

"Ah, that maybe true if they were just one rebel cell, but if they combine their efforts they could be a force to be taken serious," said Lubbok

"There is logic to your words, commander Lubbok," said the Super Tactical droid "It would increase to at 25 percent chance of the Rebel cells in forming a rebel alliance and another 25 perfect chance of defeating the galactic empire,"

"My sources say Phoenix squad just got the cargo," said Celesta "As I suspect it is the senator Mon Mothma is the secret cargo,"

"Indeed," said nodded Leonard "Then perhaps it's time we joined in as well, what is the _Ghost's_ current location,"

"They are currently heading to the Archeon Nebula, an old smugglers route," said the Super Tactical droid "As there is a seventy-five perfect chance they are going to Dantooie,"

Which it is shown on the view screen for all of them to see and study

"Anybody we can talk to before we go there," said Lubbok

"An old friend of mine senator Bail Organa," said Leonard "I will contact him and send two ships to assist the rebels when they level the nebula,"

"Understood," said the Super Tactical droid

* * *

 **Yavin 4**

Rebel command is busy putting up the finishing touches of the base itself as Najenda told them there is a temple there they can use, just in case other rebel bases are compromised and Bail is there along with the members of Night Raid like Tatsumi, Akame, Najenda, Leone, Chelsea and Mine is helping the Ghost crew. Then Bail is getting a signal and pressed a button as two holographic images are shown one of them is Leonard Dooku and the other is the members of night raid all too well Lubbok.

"Leonard," said Bail "What do I owe the pleasure,"

"To join you, to help take down the empire," said Leonard

"Could always use the help, but what can you do," said Bail

"I know what is coming old friend, I've been busy gathering forces and I suspect that you will do the same once the call is made," said Leonard

"Lubbok you jackass, where have you been," said Tatsumi

"Nice see you two Tatsumi," said Lubbok "I have been helping Leonard and his hot….ouch," he felt a slap upside his head "Uh I mean building forces, hello Najenda you look great as ever,"

"Don't I know it," said Najenda "And you know what I am proud of you, in what you did all those years ago,"

"heh, high praise from Najenda," said Lubbok "Don't worry guys we'll be meeting in the flesh,"

"You better," said Leone "Or I will hunt you down myself,"

"I take he has been chasing all the girls with you," giggled Chelsea

"He isn't worthy to share my niece's bed," said Leonard "Back on topic of course,"

"Indeed," said Bail "Now let's get down to business"

* * *

 **Outside the Archeon Nebula**

The _ghost_ comes out the nebula as it nearly avoided the tie-fighters in there, in which Hera and chopper are piloting, Mon Mothma is in the cockpit also Mine is at one of the guns and so is Zeb, then all of a sudden two Imperial star destroyers come out of hyper space. In which Admiral Konstantine is in command and he is requesting them to surrender the senator, they knew they had to buy for time until suddenly the scanners are picking up three more contacts and three ships come out of hyper space.

"Those are old Separatist ships from the clone wars," said Hera "What are they doing here?,"

Indeed three old separatist ships did come out of hyper space and launched fighters of their own as they go on to attack the Imperial ships, then gold leader along with Ezra show up and are amazed as someone is attacking the Imperial ships, doing a lot of damage too in which it is the perfect distraction to escape. The old republic crafts attach itself to the ghost and head into hyper space to the meeting point. Both of the Admiral's ships were taken heavy damage and had to fall back in retreat.

* * *

 **Over Dantooie**

The _Ghost_ comes out of hyper space upon the planet itself as the lush and beautiful world is where the meeting point would take place; everyone has assembled in the cock pit of the ship itself. Then Mon Mothma makes her speech as every rebel cell watches on a special broadcast in a form a call for Rebellion to fight the Empire as this is a sign for ever rebel cell to go there and make a stand. After her speech they waited as one ship came, along with another and another and another until there is 100's of ships there.

 **Dantooie: Old Jedi temple**

The assembled rebel forces decided to meet on the planet below upon the grounds of the old Jedi temple as it was rather messy, but that can't be helped right now as every rebel cell joined in on this, Night Raid is finally together with Lubbok and Leonard is speaking with Bail, along with Mon Mothma in which it is a start of a brand new future and they know they have a lot of work to do, to bring down the Empire for good.

 **To be continued!**


	24. Kill the Future

**Kill the Reborn**

Chapter: 24

 **Kill the Future**

* * *

AN: I don't know what will become of the Rebels after season three ends, so I will make some guesses in this one

 **Coruscant: Imperial Throne world**

At the center of the galaxy, the gleaming towers of Coruscant symbolize the power and prosperity of Republic civilization—the result of thousands of years of progress and democracy. Coruscant has been capital of the Republic since its founding more than twenty thousand years ago. Home to the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate, Coruscant is the most politically prominent planet in the galaxy.

Protected by the legendary Jedi Order, Coruscant has always been the galaxy's safest haven for law abiding citizens. All who would come in peace and partnership are welcome, and hundreds of alien species and star systems have come to be represented on Coruscant over time. These varied influences have made Coruscant the ultimate metropolis—a planet where anyone and everyone can find somewhere they belong.

Sitting at the zero point for hyperspace coordinates, Coruscant acts as the hub for all the galaxy's trade routes. Though the city-world is without natural resources, it has long relied on member systems and allies to supply the raw goods for the population's growth and prosperity. Though it has faced many difficulties in its long history, Coruscant has ever developed in a positive arc. However even at war times are not so good for the crowning jewel of the Republic.

Or at least it was until right up to the end of the clone wars, the end of the Jedi order and the end of the republic. Now it is currently called the Galactic Empire which it's leader who is only known by a few as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, but he is the Emperor Sheeve Palpatine as he has foreseen his rule to be just this, his word is law and that the only thing that matters.

Imperial star destroyers come and go from the planet as the fleet itself strikes fear into worlds, even despite their weak fighting skills the Imperial storm troopers are a force to be reckoned with in their greater numbers and their war machines. Word has now spread as it has been nearly a week as the Emperor sat upon his black throne inside the Imperial palace that was the Jedi temple and his apprentice the sith lord darth Vader had slaughtered everyone; the clones that are deemed useless now have done their jobs also.

The emperor sips down on a glass of wine as he leaned back upon his throne as his yellow eyes can almost glow and his pail white skin is scarred as well, his black cloak covered his body and he has his red light saber is with him to use at a moments notice, just in case Lord Vader decides to betray him or some fool tries to have him kill, which of course he is hated by many and hatred he enjoyed very much.

Lord Vader is in the room with him, along with Mara Jade as well his right hand in the Empire, also red guards are there just doing their duty to their Emperor and the throne room is in the heart of the temple itself that once housed many Jedi, Sidious did not like this one bit as he is disappointed in the failure of Grand Admiral Thrawn his best and most clever Admiral ever, like himself in the old days of the republic the Grand Admiral wanted to learn more about his enemies before destroying them.

Which it is good and the Admiral had discovered the location of the Rebel base of Phoenix Squad, destroying them would destroy the moral of the rest of this newly Rebel Alliance as Sidious considered them a minor threat and can be eliminated if he wanted to in what he has planned for the galaxy. It was perfect plan as the rebel base is or was on the world of Atollon a barren world that would meet their end. According to the reports the Rebels fought back and won, despite overwhelming odds.

He did not foresee this as he grinds his teeth, in which the Rebels boarded the Grand Admirals ship, but they were not alone as a team of assassins was with them which the Rebels gave them the nickname of Night Raid. Names unknown, skills unknown and abilities unknown as many were slaughtered. And what became of Thrawn himself he was decapitated by a black haired woman with red eyes and the other officers were taken down by the Phoenix Rebels.

The word failure as he hated that word and is his greatest fear, outside it is night time and Imperial citizens are going about their business at night, his cunning mind is coming up with ideas to handle these rebels and their allies called Night Raid. He could hire a team of bounty hunters to kill them, but he didn't believe they could get the job done as he put the glass of wine down as his hands gripped the rests of his throne. He knows the death star isn't ready to go online yet.

Unknown to any of them Mine of Night Raid has taken a vantage point as she is looking through the scope of her Imperial arms pumpkin as she is tasked to assassinate the Emperor of this so-called Empire, she just needs one shot and one shot would end it all in a heart beat. She could see Vader there as Mine was warned about him and she had heard stories about the Emperors right hand Mara Jade, Mine knows he is sitting on that throne and is waiting for him to stand up. Wait what is this as she can see the double doors open inside the throne room, as it could be interesting to see for her self.

Sidious also knows he sensed the death of his former apprentice Darth Maul as that was a week ago as well, he did not know how he died, but he does not care as Maul outlived his usefulness anyway and knows of his obsession over Obi-wan Kenobi, could it be that he found Obi-wan Kenobi and Kenobi killed Maul as he has many theories about that one, then the double doors opened as he sees a female figure standing there and walks in.

No, no, no, it is impossible. It can't be her as Mine can see who it is through the scope of her Imperial arms pumpkin, as the woman has silver long hair and is wearing a modified Imperial gray uniform with her breasts exposed as she can see a small tattoo as well. She kneeled and bowed respectfully to the Emperor of the Empire. Sidious glared down at the woman and knows her reputation in being ruthless and rose to the ranks fairly quickly to be a Grand General.

"Rise," said Sidious

"Your highness," said the woman

"It seems you are very skilled in getting the job done," said Sidious "As you are well aware of what plagues the Empire with these people, these Night Raid,"

"Yes I have dealt with them before," said the woman "I should be tasked to hunt them down if you allow me,"

"I sense you are telling the truth my dear," said Sidious "Or I would of killed you were you stand, if you lied to me, but I sense you want more,"

"I do," nodded the woman "I, along with a small group of people I will assemble to hunt them down and kill them, if anyone else gets in the way they will die too,"

"Hmmm? You seem very ambitious Grand General," said Sidious "I also sense something deeper…..Love of someone,"

"My personal feelings are beneath your notice," said the woman "Love is just-"

Sidious stands up and the woman is electrocuted by his lightening as the woman can feel the pain, until he stops doing it and walks slowly over to her as he stands there for a moment as Sidous stares at the woman.

"Nothing is beneath my notice grand general," said Sidious "Make sure you remember that and I foresee you love the armored one, but hatred for the others"

"Yes it's true," said the woman "In the name of the Empire I will bring them their heads, but not Tatsumi the armored one as you would call him. I have plans for him as you could put it best he could be turned,"

"Yes, yes," sneered Sidious "He could be a powerful asset this Tatsumi, very well Grand General Esdeath you may proceed,"

Mine knows who it is as she can see through the scope that had walked in the throne world is General Esdeath, that bitch pissed her off beyond belief and her pursuit of Tatsumi, whom she is currently dating at the moment and did had that fling a long time ago. She watched as the Emperor got up from his chair and walked over to Esdeath, then speaking and using lightening on her as well. She pulled back on the trigger and a stray shot goes out with a silent echo in the background.

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
